


Primeiro ano: Longe de casa

by Lica_K



Series: Clifan AU HP - “It feels like home" [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU CLIFAN HP
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lica_K/pseuds/Lica_K
Summary: Apesar de ser uma pessoa bastante racional, focada nos fatos, Dylan não ficou surpreso quando descobriu que era um bruxo. Afinal, seus irmãos eram e era bom saber que ele diferente dos pais, ainda mais do que eles gostariam que ele fosse. Não que isso o incomodasse mais, pois a simples ideia de ficar quase um ano inteiro longe de casa era extraordinariamente empolgante. Isso sem falar que passaria a conhecer melhor o mundo mágico dos bruxos que tinha tanta curiosidade em aprender, desde o momento em que começou a ler os livros escolares dos irmãos mais velhos. Ao entrar no trem que o levaria para a sua nova escola, Dylan não esperava que o garoto mais velho de olhos cor âmbar com quem compartilharia o vagão, a contragosto, seria a pessoa que mudaria a sua vida de um jeito que sequer achava ser possível, assim como ele mudaria a vida dele.
Relationships: Clifford Unger/Dylan Ethan Wright, Die-Hardman & Clifford Unger, Dylan Ethan Wright & Amber Elizabeth Wright & Ryan Bruce Wright, Dylan Ethan Wright & Gael Neeson, Gael Neeson & Kellen Neeson & Lana Neeson
Series: Clifan AU HP - “It feels like home" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Viagem de trem

“Você tem certeza de que não quer que a gente fique junto com você até chegarmos?” a voz preocupada de Amber, assim como o olhar dela e o de Ryan sobre Dylan o fizeram se sentir grato e ao mesmo tempo irritado com a sua própria fraqueza de se sentir seguro e confortável perto dos irmãos.

Mesmo assim, nada se igualava a sua felicidade de finalmente poder embarcar naquele incrível trem junto com eles e também ao fato de que isso significava que passaria muito mais tempo longe de casa, longe dos seus pais. Dylan conseguia se lembrar facilmente da sua vontade, quando mais novo, de segurar as mãos dos seus irmãos e embarcar naquele trem desde a primeira vez em que eles tinham ido naquela estação de trem, porém a mão fria e rígida da sua mãe segurando a sua, sempre o mantinha ali perto dela. Ele balançou a cabeça para não pensar mais sobre isso e também para responder a questão que a irmã fez. 

“Eu estou bem. Não se preocupem comigo.” ele respondeu conseguindo sorrir com naturalidade, pois realmente estava se sentindo feliz. “Vocês deveriam se juntar aos seus amigos, enquanto eu procuro por algum lugar entre os primeiros anos.” Amber e Ryan se entreolharam antes de voltar a encarar o irmão mais novo. “Ou vocês realmente acham que vão conseguir enganar alguém fingindo que são do primeiro ano só para ficar ao meu lado?” questionou Dylan observando a diferença de alturas entre eles. 

“Até que não é uma má ideia…” começou a dizer Ryan dando um sorriso brincalhão para a irmã. “Nós poderíamos tentar usar aquele feitiço-” ele continuou a dizer, mas logo foi interrompido pelo irmão mais novo. 

“Era uma brincadeira, Ryan.” Os irmãos riram juntos, antes deles o abraçassem em um abraço forte e extremamente vergonhoso até mesmo para os padrões deles. 

“Nós sabemos, Dylan boy. Só estamos preocupados com você.” ela o beijou gentilmente na cabeça antes de arrumar os seus cabelos e apertar a sua bochecha. “Você já teve que amadurecer mais cedo do que deveria, então não se preocupe em crescer mais ainda e se divirta. Você vai amar Hogwarts.”

Enquanto eles caminhavam para os vagões mais no fundo do trem, Dylan começou a procurar por um vagão vazio entre os primeiros. Honestamente ele não queria conversar com ninguém, apenas ficar sozinho com os seus pensamentos, enquanto observava a paisagem pela janela. Quando ele finalmente encontrou um vagão perfeito e abriu a porta, seu sorriso desapareceu quando percebeu que já estava ocupado por uma pessoa. O barulho da porta se abrindo fez com que o garoto já com o uniforme vermelho com o emblema do leão parasse de ler o livro que tinha em mãos para encarar Dylan parado na porta do vagão.

“Desculpe, eu pensei que este vagão estivesse vazio.” ele se desculpou pois isso parecia ser a coisa certa a se fazer, apesar de se sentir frustrado com a presença do garoto ali. Aquele era o último vagão. 

“Não, sou eu quem devo me desculpar.” disse o garoto em um tom calmo e um sorriso agradável. “Por favor, entre. Eu nem deveria estar aqui, mas este foi o único lugar que encontrei para poder ler.” quando ele notou o olhar confuso de Dylan, o garoto continuou a explicar. “Sou do terceiro ano, porém meus amigos estavam conversando um tanto alto no meu vagão, então…” 

Entendendo o que ele queria dizer, Dylan entrou no vagão e fechou a porta antes de se sentar de frente para o outro ainda se sentindo um pouco incomodado com a sua presença ali. Foi somente neste momento que ele de fato olhou para o garoto mais velho. Ele obviamente era mais alto do que si, mesmo estando sentado, seus cabelos eram cinza prateados em um corte simples, mas elegante que combinava com as suas feições e os seus olhos cor de âmbar. 

“Se você também estava procurando por um vagão vazio, então imagino que não esteja interessado em conversar.” apesar de ser claramente uma suposição, Dylan sentiu como se ele não estivesse fazendo uma pergunta, mas mesmo sim ele respondeu com um “sim” em tom neutro. “Entendo. Fique a vontade em fingir que não estou aqui, se isso o deixa mais confortável. Não levarei para o lado pessoal.” e ao terminar de dizer isso ele voltou a abrir o livro e fixou o seu olhar sobre ele. 

Sua primeira impressão sobre aquele garoto do terceiro ano foi que ele era estranho, mesmo ele sabendo que o único ali que poderia ser chamado assim era ele mesmo. Dylan então voltou os seus olhos para a janela ao seu lado direito e admirou a vista. 

Vários minutos se passaram até que a porta do vagão foi aberta com a presença da senhora do carrinho de comidas. O terceiro ano sorriu e recusou com educação, enquanto que Dylan perguntou se tinha café e ao receber uma negativa agradeceu de forma neutra. 

As horas aos poucos passaram e Dylan ficou surpreso ao notar que havia começado a se sentir confortável com a presença do outro ali. Isso não era algo que geralmente ocorria, principalmente quando ele estava longe dos irmãos, talvez por causa disso sentiu um pouco de curiosidade com relação ao dono daqueles olhos de cor tão diferente. 

“Nervoso?” a voz calma do mais velho o pegou de surpresa. “Eu posso voltar a ficar em silêncio se quiser. Apenas me manifestei agora porque já faz um tempo que você está me encarando.” Dylan se repreendeu mentalmente, mas procurou não manifestar qualquer reação de vergonha. 

“Desculpe, eu apenas estava olhando para o seu uniforme e me perguntando para qual casa irei.” não era exatamente uma mentira, mas também não era toda a verdade. “Seria legal poder ficar em uma das casas que os meus irmãos estão, mas eu sou muito diferente deles para que isso aconteça.”, ele não tinha ideia porque tinha sido tão honesto. 

“Entendo. Eu não perderia todas as minhas esperanças se eu fosse você. O chapéu seletor realmente lê a sua mente para saber qual das casas se enquadra melhor para você, no entanto… Ele também leva em consideração os seus desejos. Ou pelo menos foi isso o que me disseram.” ao terminar ele sorriu, observando-o com curiosidade. “Qualquer que seja a sua escolha, espero que seja feita por você mesmo e não pelos outros. Porque no fim é você quem vai viver as consequências dessa escolha.”

Dylan piscou algumas vezes surpreso e confuso. Aquele garoto realmente era estranho. Por que ele falaria aquilo para alguém que acabou de conhecer e que não tinha sido nenhum pouco amigável em momento nenhum? Eles permaneceram em silêncio o resto da viagem até chegarem no seu destino.

“Bem, parece que chegamos.” o garoto disse fechando o seu livro, quando eles perceberam que o trem começou a diminuir a sua velocidade. “Tenho que me juntar aos meus colegas, mas foi um prazer poder dividir o vagão com você.” ele se levantou com o livro em uma das mãos. “Boa sorte na cerimônia. Tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo.” dessa vez o seu sorriso foi ainda mais gentil que os anteriores. “Nos vemos por aí.”

Apesar de não saber se o garoto tinha dito que foi um prazer porque estava sendo educado ou porque realmente tinha gostado da companhia dele, Dylan sentiu vontade de dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas ele não sabia como agradecer pelo fato do mais velho não ter sido um idiota como os outros. Infelizmente, quando ele finalmente decidiu quais palavras usar o garoto já tinha aberto a porta do vagão e saído.

Sim, tentar ser social quando você não é nada disso, realmente é uma porcaria.

Quando o trem parou, ele escutou o barulho das portas dos vagões se abrindo junto com o som das pessoas conversando e os seus passos ao começarem a sair. Dylan suspirou dizendo a si mesmo que não tinha motivos para ficar nervoso e em seguida, levantou-se para abrir a porta do seu vagão.


	2. Bem vindo à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

Após todos os alunos do primeiro ano se reunirem do lado de fora do trem, guiados por um adulto, andaram juntos em direção a um caminho estreito que se abria para a margem de um grande lago escuro. Dali já conseguiam ver algo que deixou a maioria das crianças de boca aberta em surpresa e admiração. No alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, estava um imenso castelo com várias torres e janelas cintilando tendo o céu estrelado como pano de fundo, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais elegante e bonito. Algo mágico.

Aparentemente, os primeiros anos utilizavam barcos para ir até a escola. Apenas quatro pessoas por barco, foi o que o adulto disse ao indicar um conjunto de pequenos barcos parados na água junto à margem. Ao em vez de se sentir incomodado em ter que dividir um barco com outras três pessoas, Dylan se distraiu ao imaginar como os seus irmãos devem ter se sentido quando passaram por aquela experiência. Amber com certeza teria olhado para a água escura se perguntando o que teria lá embaixo, enquanto Ryan sentado no barco, provavelmente teria fechado os olhos durante todo o percurso com medo de imaginar o que aconteceria se acabasse caindo para fora do barco. Isso o fez sorrir e rir.

Os barcos começaram a deslizar pela água lisa ao mesmo tempo, quando todos os alunos estavam acomodados dentro deles. Todos estavam em silêncio com os olhos fixos no castelo que se aproximava aos poucos. Dylan se questionou se aqueles barcos se moviam sozinhos por conta de magia ou se havia algo no fundo do lago escuro que os estava puxando em direção ao penhasco.

Não demorou muito até que estivessem diante de uma grande porta de carvalho, a qual foi aberta os permitindo entrar no castelo e serem recebido por uma mulher loira de vestido vermelho e um sorriso gentil, a qual se apresentou como sendo uma das professoras da escola. Professora Amelie Strand. Estranhamente ela não precisou dizer sequer uma palavra para que todos ficassem em silêncio e atentos a ela.

A jovem professora os saudou educadamente e começou a explicar que logo eles participariam do banquete de abertura do ano letivo, mas antes deles poderem se sentar às mesas eles serão selecionados para as suas casas. A Seleção era uma cerimônia muito importante, porque enquanto eles estiverem ali, as suas casas serão uma como uma família em Hogwarts. As aulas serão assistidas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, o quarto de dormir será dividido com os colegas no dormitório da sua casa e também passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal.

As quatro casas de Hogwarts eram: Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina.

A professora Strand também informou que enquanto estiverem ali os seus acertos renderão pontos para a sua casa, enquanto os erros a infelizmente farão perder. No final do ano, a casa que tivesse maior pontuação receberá a taça da casa. Uma grande honra. Seria uma mentira dizer que Dylan não gostava de ganhar em competições, porém se o resultado dependia de outros além dele… isso já era mais difícil de alcançar, sem falar na dor de cabeça que ia dar.

“Espero, com grandes expectativas, que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa à qual fará parte nesta sua trajetória escolar tão importante.” sua voz era calma, gentil e carinhosa, assim como a sua expressão, porém Dylan se sentiu um estranho desconforto quando os seus olhos se encontraram com os azuis dela. “Por favor, façam uma fila e me sigam.”

Grande portas duplas se abriram para dar caminho à eles entrarem no Grande Salão.

O lugar era muito mais do que qualquer coisa que Dylan havia imaginado. Tudo o que ele tinha eram os relatos empolgados dos seus irmãos (eles contaram mais sobre como se sentiram do que realmente fatos concretos) e as descrições feitas no livro “Hogwarts, uma história” que ele havia pegado emprestado de Amber. Nada daquilo pareceu ser o suficiente para prepará-lo para aquele momento.

Era tão enorme, diferente e incrível. O salão era iluminado por milhares de velas que simplesmente flutuavam tranquilamente no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados, olhando curiosamente na direção deles. O teto parecia ser transparente a ponto de conseguirem admirar a beleza e o brilho das estrelas no céu negro. Aquilo era um feitiço, é claro, apenas para parecer o céu lá fora, no entanto não havia como negar o encanto e a sensação agradável que aquela visão transmitia.

Ao passarem enfileirados entre as mesas, Dylan viu os seus irmãos acenando com empolgação na sua direção sentados na suas respectivas mesas, ignorando os olhares confusos dos colegas. Ele deu um sorriso na direção deles, mas não se atreveu a acenar, pois já se sentia envergonhado o suficiente.

Ao pararem de frente para um banquinho que em cima tinha um chapéu pontudo de bruxo, os primeiros anos se depararam, pela primeira vez, com o Chapéu Seletor. O chapéu era cheio de remendos, esfiapado e sujo. Pensando na cara de desagrado e nojo que a sua mãe faria se visse algo assim, fez com que Dylan risse baixo, empolgado com o que mais a escola poderia oferecer para ele pudesse ter mais momentos como esse.

“Quando eu chamar seus nomes, gostaria que vocês coloquem o chapéu e se sentem no banquinho para a seleção.” pediu a Profa. Amelie sorrindo, segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.

Não muito interessado em prestar atenção nos colegas, ou para que casa eles seriam selecionados, Dylan começou a observar mais atentamente o salão. Ele ainda ouvia os nomes sendo chamados para que não acabasse perdendo a sua vez, mas sua atenção estava na arquitetura, na mesa afastada onde se encontravam os outros professores, os olhares curiosos dos estudantes mais velhos e os talheres, copos e pratos de outro sobre as mesas. Vez ou outra, ele olhava para frente para observar um colega ou colega sentado no banquinho com o estranho chapéu sobre a cabeça, antes dele gritar o nome da sua casa.

“Gael Neeson.” chamou a professora.

O dono do nome era um menino que estava ao seu lado, o qual caminhou para frente ao ser chamado. Ele era da sua altura, com cabelos castanhos ondulados, magro, com um sorriso simpático escondendo o seu nervosismo e um par de olhos verdes. Sentou-se sobre a banquinho e a professora então colocou o chapéu sobre a sua cabeça. Em menos de cinco segundos o chapéu gritou alto “Sonserina”, assustando o garoto que chegou a encolher os ombros. Aquela tinha sido a escolha mais rápida até agora.

Após sorrir para a professora, o garoto caminhou para a mesa da sua casa enquanto recebia aplausos educados de todos os presentes, mas principalmente e com mais empolgação os da sua casa. Ao acompanhar o movimento dele, Dylan acabou vendo a irmã aplaudindo e gritando de um jeito que o fez sorrir.

O tédio de Dylan estava tão grande que ele começou a cogitar na possibilidade de contar o número de velas que flutuavam, porém seus olhos acabaram reconhecendo alguém que estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória. O garoto do terceiro ano com quem dividiu o vagão. Ele estava com o queixo apoiado na mão, enquanto observava a cerimônia com uma expressão calma e tranquila. Vez ou outra respondia algo do colega ao seu lado.

“Dylan Wright.”

Como estava distraído, ele acabou levando alguns segundos para reconhecer o seu próprio nome antes de começar a andar na direção da professora e do banquinho. Após respirar fundo, sentou-se e esperou até sentir o chapéu cobrir a sua cabeça, assim como a sua visão. Tudo ficou escuro e ele começou a ouvir uma voz.

[Outro Wright. Então você é o mais novo. Interessante. Tão diferente dos irmãos, apesar de certas semelhanças. Tem coragem, mas isso não o define. Inteligência… Um gênio. Talento extraordinário. Pouca paciência. Orgulho, mas com medo de decepcionar a si mesmo… De se tornar em alguém igual aos pais.]

Dylan fechou os olhos e apertou as suas mãos contra o banquinho com força, pensando com raiva “Não se atreva” antes de cogitar que talvez fosse uma má ideia ser rude com o chapéu enfeitiçado que decidirá o seu futuro naquela escola.

[Tópico complicado, não é? Não se preocupe, meu único interesse é saber qual casa você pertence. Vejo também que você não tem muito interesse em optar por uma delas, mas que se sentiria feliz em ir para alguma na qual conhece alguém. Estava em dúvida com relação a duas, mas vejo que só há uma escolha.]

“CORVINAL!” o chapéu gritou.

A primeira coisa que ele escutou foram os gritos e berros dos seus irmãos, os quais chegaram até a se levantar para bater palmas. Havia outros aplausos também, mas Dylan não prestou atenção nisso. Ao sentir o chapéu ser retirado da sua cabeça, ele suspirou um pouco decepcionado.

“Esse é o meu irmão!” berrou Ryan, ainda mais empolgado do que normal.  
“Dylan!!!” gritou Amber feliz.

Ao começar a caminhar para a mesa da sua casa, Dylan piscou surpreso ao ver que o garoto do terceiro ano estava aplaudindo e olhando diretamente na sua direção sorrindo. Após piscar algumas vezes, ele desviou o olhar e se apressou em se sentar na primeira cadeira que viu. Sem entender o porquê, Dylan sorriu feliz sentindo as bochechas esquentarem um pouco.

Foi somente quando a comida apareceu do nada ao longo da mesa que ele se deu conta de que estava com fome. A comida era muito boa mesmo, exatamente como os seus irmãos tinham lhe contado e talvez, por causa da sua fome, ela parecia ainda mais saborosa como nada parecido com as coisas que ele já tinha comido. O único problema é que não havia café em lugar nenhum.

Ao saírem do salão, todos os primeiros anos foram orientados a seguir o monitor ou monitora da sua respectiva casa, o qual os levaria para a sala comunal deles. A da Corvinal ficava localizado na ala oeste, em uma das três mais alta torres da escola, no topo da escadaria em espiral, no quinto andar. Para a surpresa de alguns, a sua porta de madeira não tinha maçaneta ou fechadura, mas sim uma aldrava de bronze em formato de águia. De acordo com a monitora, para entrar na sala, era necessário que a pessoa respondesse a uma charada feita pela aldrava e caso a pessoa responda incorretamente, deve então esperar até que alguém acerte a resposta.

“Se você me comer, quem me enviou vai comer você. Quem sou eu?” a aldrava perguntou.

A monitora então se virou e olhou para os colegas do primeiro ano, esperando para que um deles respondesse a charada. Alguns ficaram calados com medo de errar e outros conversaram em sussurros entre si tentando encontrar a resposta correta.

“Anzol.” a voz inesperada de Dylan fez com que todos olhassem para ele, surpresos e mais ainda quando a porta se abriu. Ele teria permanecido em silêncio se não estivesse tão cansado a ponto que querer se jogar na sua cama e dormir até o dia seguinte.

“Muito bem, Wright.” parabenizou a monitora, indicando para que todos entrassem.

A sala comunal da Corvinal era um lugar muito amplo em formato circular e, de acordo com a monitora era a sala comunal mais arejada de todas. Ela também informou que as janelas tinha uma das vistas mais bonitas da escola, pois durante o dia dava para ver todo o terreno. Ao redor da sala havia diversas mesas e cadeiras espalhadas por todo o local, além de um divã e uma biblioteca particular, a qual na sua frente tinha uma estátua grande em mármore branco da fundadora da casa, Rowena Corvinal. No chão havia tapetes em tonalidade azul meia noite, a mesma cor que tinha sofás e poltronas por ali. Pelas paredes, como uma homenagem, havia quadros dos bruxos famosos que já haviam estudado naquela casa. Por fim, o teto em formato côncavo, para dentro, era pintado com o céu noturno cheio de estrelas. 

Não chegava a ser tão mágico e encantador como a do Grande Salão, contudo Dylan com certeza não se importaria de deitar em um daqueles sofás e dormir enquanto olhava para aquele teto. Em outras palavras, ele realmente havia gostado daquele lugar não apenas por ser decorado com a sua cor favorita ou por causa da grande quantidade de livros ali presentes, mas sim porque aqueles sofás realmente pareciam ser confortáveis.

Antes de dormir, de dentro da sua mala, a qual havia sido colocada sobre a sua cama junto com todas as suas coisas, Dylan pegou a sua varinha e a admirou deitado. De acordo com o dono das lojas de varinhas, local onde ele foi comprá-la junto com os seus irmãos, ela era feita com madeira de amieiro com núcleo de coração de dragão e tinha uma flexibilidade ligeiramente elástica.

Era curioso pensar que algo com uma aparência tão simples poderia ser tão útil e perigoso ao mesmo tempo. Afinal, pelo o que ele já havia lido, os bruxos costumam a usá-las também para combates e batalhas. Ao novamente sentir o sono aumentar, fazendo-o bocejar de cansado do longo dia que teve, ele guardou a sua varinha para em seguida adormecer sobre a sua cama, imaginando como o seria o próximo dia.


	3. Uma amizade inesperada

Em apenas uma semana, Dylan já tinha se habituado a uma rotina dividida entre assistir as suas aulas, estudar na biblioteca ou no salão comunal e usar o restante do seu tempo livre para explorar o castelo ou passar o tempo com os seus irmãos. Apesar de se dar bem com os membros da sua casa e até mesmo com os colegas do primeiro ano, ele não sentia a necessidade de ser amigo de ninguém.

Este sentimento não mudou, mesmo que agora ele estudasse em uma escola como Hogwarts, afinal, para Dylan, as pessoas continuavam a ser as mesmas, apesar de agora poderem ser divididas entre bruxos e trouxas. Um sorriso atrevido e divertido sempre acabava surgindo nos seus lábios quando ele relacionava a palavra “trouxa” com os seus pais.

“Se a piada que você está pensando é tão engraçada a ponto de te fazer sorrir, por que você não a compartilha?” a voz do menino seu lado o trouxe de volta para a realidade onde eles estavam respondendo os exercícios no caderno, em duplas, dentro de sala de aula.

“Eu não estava pensando em nenhuma piada.” Dylan respondeu friamente, pois aquela já tinha sido a quinta vez que aquele garoto tinha tentado puxar conversa com ele. “Foque-se em responder as perguntas para terminarmos isso o mais rápido possível, Neeson.”

“Não.” ele disse fazendo questão de escrever bem lentamente no seu caderno. “Você não vai se livrar de mim tão rápido e eu já lhe disse para me chamar de Gael.”

Os dois, apesar de pertencerem à casas diferentes, faziam parte da mesma turma de pelo menos duas matérias, sem mencionar que Gael sempre fazia questão de se sentar ao seu lado mesmo depois de Dylan ter gentilmente dito que não estava interessado em fazer amizades. O garoto de olhos verdes não era do tipo que desistia fácil e Dylan era teimoso demais para aceitar ser amigo dele, mesmo que isso fosse logicamente de benefício para os dois já que havia certas partes dos estudos que seria melhor trabalhada em dupla.

“Diga-me uma boa razão para não sermos amigos e eu paro de insistir nisso.” propôs Gael.

Dylan respirou fundo, colocando a pena sobre o seu caderno e virando a cabeça para o garoto ao seu lado, o qual aguardava calmamente por uma resposta. Aquilo definitivamente era uma armadilha e Dylan não queria perder o seu tempo discutindo com uma criança que parecia não aceitar uma negativa como resposta, apesar dele já ter notado que Gael estava longe de ser um garoto ingênuo e burro. Se tivesse que ser honesto, Gael era o único que ele havia conhecido até agora, das pessoas da sua idade, que era realmente inteligente e esperto.

“Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.” disse Dylan, finalmente decidido. “Que tal um favor?”

“Favor?” o garoto estranhou a sugestão.

“Sim. Um favor.” Dylan confirmou, sabendo que agora não poderia voltar atrás. “Eu vou te pedir um favor e se você conseguir realizar, eu aceito o seu pedido de amizade. Para ser justo, eu vou ficar te devendo um favor também.”

“Este… é definitivamente o jeito mais estranho que já vi de começar uma amizade.” comentou Gael com muita honestidade. “Mas eu topo! Tem prazo para realizar? É um desafio? É algo difícil? É para ir em algum lugar proibido?”

“Fale baixo.” pediu Dylan ao perceber que o outro começou a se empolgar sem se dar conta que o tom da sua voz começou a aumentar. Após ter certeza de que o professor não estava olhando na direção deles, ele continuou. “Eu só vou pedir para que você descubra o nome de alguém, mas você vai ter que ser o mais discreto possível.”

“Um nome?” Gael não conseguiu esconder a sua decepção e surpresa. “Mas isso é fácil, aposto que até mesmo você conseguiria fazer isso fácil.”

Dylan tentou não ficar feliz com o elogio do outro e aproveitou para encerrar a conversa, antes que os dois recebessem bronca por estarem mais conversando do que estudando. No final da aula, ele passou algumas dicas para Gael e lhe deu uma semana para descobrir o nome. Uma parte de Dylan esperava que o garoto não conseguisse completar essa tarefa e que finalmente ele parasse de incomodá-lo, no entanto a outra parte queria muito saber o nome daquela pessoa e talvez… até mesmo ter um amigo como Gael não parecia ser tão ruim.

Para a sua grande surpresa, Gael conseguiu o nome em apenas três dias.

“Tem certeza de que você não errou?” Dylan perguntou ainda desconfiado.

“Grifinória, terceiro ano, cabelos cinza prateado e olhos cor de âmbar.” citou as dicas que Dylan havia lhe dado para procurar pela pessoa. “Descobri também que ele é capitão do time de quadribol, artilheiro, inteligente, tem muitos amigos, quando não está treinando com o time passa o seu tempo livre na biblioteca, tem um gato e aparentemente está solteiro.” Gael fechou o seu caderno com as anotações e olhou para Dylan. “Sim, eu tenho certeza de que é ele, mas nós podemos ir na biblioteca para confirmar se você quiser.” ele olhou para o relógio e Dylan fez a mesma coisa. “Segundo as minhas pesquisas, ele deve estar lá agora.”

Algo dentro dele dizia que aquilo tinha sido uma péssima ideia e que ele nem deveria ter pedido para Gael descobrir o nome daquele garoto do terceiro ano, porém ao mesmo tempo Dylan queria ter certeza e a sua curiosidade acabou vencendo o seu bom senso quando os dois foram para a biblioteca.  
Lá, perto de uma das enormes janelas, sentado com o braço apoiado na mesa, lendo um livro, estava o garoto do terceiro ano com quem Dylan tinha dividido o seu vagão. Realmente era ele, não havia dúvidas com relação a isso, mas porque ele parecia apresentar uma áurea diferente? Se tivesse que chutar, diria que ele estava de mau humor.

“Então? É ele?” sussurrou Gael, quebrando a linha de pensamento de Dylan.

“Qual foi mesmo o nome que você disse?” perguntou Dylan em um tom bem baixo.

“Unger. Clifford Unger.” respondeu consultando o seu caderno. “Mas os amigos dele o chamam de Cliff. Ele realmente é popular, mesmo fora da casa dele, apesar de estar no terceiro ano.” comentou mais alguns pontos que tinha descoberto na sua pesquisa. “Posso perguntar por que você queria saber o nome dele?”

“Só curiosidade.” respondeu Dylan de forma neutra, pois nem mesmo ele sabia de onde tinha vindo toda aquela curiosidade. “Nós conversamos brevemente e eu acabei me esquecendo de perguntar o nome dele.”

“Então… nós somos amigos agora?” ele perguntou animado, sem dar muita atenção no porquê de Dylan ter lhe pedido para fazer aquilo.

Antes que Dylan pudesse responder, os dois foram surpreendidos com a presença de um gato branco perto dos seus pés, o que fez Gael acidentalmente bater na estante que estavam escondidos atraindo o olhar do garoto do terceiro ano. Felizmente, eles conseguiram se esconder a tempo sendo que cada um tampou a boca do outro de forma automática.

“Logan?” Dylan reconheceu facilmente a voz do garoto do terceiro ano, o qual agora sabia que se chamava Cliff. “Pare de assustar os outros estudantes e venha aqui.” demorou alguns segundos para entender com quem ele estava falando, mas ao olhar para o gato branco que os encarava com curiosidade, Dylan se lembrou que Gael havia mencionado que ele tinha um gato. “Logan.” dessa vez sua voz foi mais autoritária e séria, o que pareceu causar efeito no gato porque ele começou a se afastar e caminhar em direção ao seu dono.

Dylan e Gael respiraram aliviados e trataram de sair discretamente da biblioteca.

“Talvez o gato dele tenha sentido o cheiro do meu e por isso acabou se aproximando da gente.” comentou Gael pensativamente, enquanto os dois caminhavam pelos corredores da escola. “Ou talvez seja porque ele percebeu que estávamos falando sobre o dono dele.”

“Não seja ridículo.” falou Dylan, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. “Gatos não são tão espertos assim. É mais provável que ele tenha sentido o cheiro do seu.” ele virou o rosto para encará-lo. “Então você tem um gato?”

“Sim! Eu tenho!” respondeu com uma empolgação que irritava Dylan. “O nome dele é Sr. Holmes e ele só aceita ser chamado desse jeito. Já tentamos chamá-lo por nomes mais simples e carinhosos, mas o danado se recusa a responder qualquer coisa que não seja “Sr. Holmes” se comportando como um nobre inglês.” fez uma pausa ao pensar em algo. “Às vezes, eu acho que ele já foi um humano, mas acabou sendo obrigado a ficar na forma de gato para sempre como uma espécie de castigo por algo que fez.” Dylan suspirou, já se arrependendo de ter perguntado sobre o gato. “Apesar de tudo ele é um grande amigo e é por isso que eu lhe digo que gatos são espertos sim.” os dois se entreolharam. “Você ficaria surpreso em ver as coisas que eles conseguem fazer quando não estão sendo observados. Isso sem falar nos animagos.”

“Animagos?” questionou Dylan, não familiarizado com o termo.

“Você não sabe? Animagos são os bruxos capazes de se transformar em um animal sem o uso da varinha. É claro que apenas uma pequena parte da população bruxa é animaga, porque para conseguir se transformar perfeitamente em um animal requer muito estudo e prática.” Gael explicou resumidamente. “Parece ser uma ótima ideia, certo? Se você não pensar nas consequências que podem acontecer se você fizer alguma besteira durante o processo de transformação.”

Dylan não conseguia acreditar que a besteira que Gael tinha dito sobre o seu gato ter sido um humano era plausível se levasse em conta esses tais de animagos. Realmente, ele ainda tinha muita coisa a aprender sobre aquele mundo.

“Como você sabe se o seu gato não é um animago?” Dylan questionou com curiosidade.

“Por isso que eu disse que acho que ele já foi humano! Meio que não tem como confirmar se ele é ou não.” fez uma pausa. “Pelo menos eu ainda desconheço algum feitiço que é capaz de revelar isso e honestamente a ideia de testar feitiço do Sr. Holmes não me agrada nenhum pouco.”

A próxima aula seria de Astronomia e Gael teria que ir para a de História da Magia, mas antes que de separassem, ou melhor, antes que Dylan fosse embora para pegar os seus materiais no quarto, Gael novamente perguntou se eles eram amigos agora.

“Eu prometi, não foi?” retrucou Dylan com desinteresse, perguntando-se onde tinha se metido e se isso realmente daria certo. “Somos amigos e eu estou te devendo um favor.”

“Eu não me importo com o favor…” Gael começou a dizer, mas foi logo interrompido.

“Trato é trato. Nós vemos na aula de Poções.” e foi embora, ignorando os gritos feliz de Gael.


	4. Primeira aula de voo

Aquilo não deveria ser nenhuma surpresa para ele, pois ele sabia que esse dia chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Seus irmãos já tinham lhe contado sobre isso e ele já tinha lido alguns livros sobre este assunto, porém mesmo assim… Dylan estava nervoso como se sua mente tivesse apagado tudo o que sabia sobre voar em uma vassoura.

Amber tinha sido a primeira a mencionar sobre a sua aula de voo e tanto ele quanto Ryan riram ao pensar na irmã montado em uma vassoura, o que acabou resultando em vários puxões de bochecha. Apesar de ao mesmo tempo a ideia de voar em uma vassoura ser ridícula, era também extraordinário, principalmente se levasse em conta o famoso esporte bruxo de quadribol.

Dylan ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de ver a irmã jogar no time da casa dela, mas de relance já tinha visto outras pessoas jogando ou treinando. Era inacreditável como eles conseguiam ser tão rápidos, além de ter que usar as suas mãos para outras coisas além de segurar a sua vassoura. E a possibilidade de cair… não parecia ser nenhum pouco agradável.

“Dylan?” ao ouvir o seu nome, ele virou o rosto para Gael, o qual estava ao seu lado. “Você estava ouvindo a professora?” ele perguntou com dúvida e estranhamento.

“Eu parei de ouvir quando ela disse para colocar a mão direita sobre a vassoura e falar para subir.” ele admitiu sem nenhum pouco de vergonha. “Acho díficil de acreditar que teremos que fazer isso literalmente.”

“Bem, ela parecia muito séria e convicta, então… provavelmente é literalmente mesmo.”

“E se a vassoura não subir?” Dylan questionou racionalmente e um pouco bravo.

“Continuar a pedir para subir até subir?” ele sugeriu, mas sem muita certeza.

“Isso é ridículo.” reclamou em um tom de irritação, voltando a olhar para a vassoura na grama perto do seu pé direito, não parecendo ter nenhuma intenção de sair do seu lugar.

Todos os alunos do primeiro eram obrigados a ter aulas de voo, onde aprenderiam os comandos essenciais para dar a sua vassoura, assim como truques básicos e dicas para pilotar. Isso sem mencionar que eles eram proibidos de usar vassouras pessoais, pelo menos durante todo o seu primeiro ano. Isso o fez pensar na vassoura que Amber tinha ganhado ao entrar para o time de quadribol. Uma linda Nimbus 2000. O que ele não daria para poder treinar com aquela vassoura ao em vez da que tinha sobre os seus pés. Honestamente, qual era a diferença entre uma vassoura normal e uma enfeitiçada?

Por se tratar de uma aula que requer muito espaço, os alunos da Corvinal e da Sonserina se encontravam fora do castelo em um dia claro, sentindo uma brisa fresca passar pelos seus rostos, enquanto a grama aos seus pés se movia devagar. A professora continuava a explicar os cuidados que eles deveriam ter ao montarem nas vassouras, pois um pequeno erro, por mais bobo que fosse, poderia facilmente lhes resultar na ida para a ala hospitalar por causa de algum osso quebrado ou algo pior.

Era interessante ver como os professores de Hogwarts não tentavam amenizar os perigos de qualquer coisa que eles ensinavam para os seus estudantes, afinal a maioria das coisas que eles aprendiam necessitava mais de prática do que de teoria e honestamente, isso era uma das coisas que Dylan mais gostava.

“Todos estão ao lado das suas vassouras? Muito bem. Agora tentem fazer o que eu lhes disse até que a vassoura responda ao seu comando e vá para a sua mão.” foram as palavras da professora quando terminou as suas explicações, passando o olhar pelos alunos. “Não se preocupem se ela não se mover na primeira tentativa. O ponto principal é a sua força de vontade. Concentre e foque nisso.” ela parou de andar, posicionando-se no fim das duas fileiras composta pelos estudantes. “Comecem!”

Todos os alunos colocaram a mão direita sobre a sua vassoura e exclamaram “Suba!”, alguns com ênfase e outros ainda com certa incerteza. Poucas foram as vassouras que obedeceram aos comandos e a de Gael foi uma delas, diferente da de Dylan. Ele observou a expressão de felicidade e empolgação do seu amigo e suspirou sentindo inveja, porém mais empenhado em fazer aquele teimosa vassoura subir.

Surpreendendo-o, a vassoura subiu com o seu terceiro comando, no entanto ao em vez de subir em direção a sua mão ela simplesmente ficou em pé de frente para si. Quase como se estivesse o cumprimentando e ao mesmo tempo o debochando. A ideia absurda de que ela sabia que ele a havia menosprezado nos pensamentos lhe ocorreu, enquanto continuava a encará-la sem saber ao certo o que fazer a seguir.

“Sr. Wright! O que você está fazendo?” questionou a professora em um tom sério.

“Hm?” Dylan parou de olhar para a vassoura e encarou a professora. “Eu não estou fazendo nada. Ela apenas…” antes que pudesse terminar de falar, a vassoura começou a voar na sua direção e provavelmente teria se chocado com si se ele não tivesse desviado a tempo.

“Bem, não fique parado aí.” ordenou a professora em um tom sério, enquanto todos observavam com curiosidade a vassoura de afastar deles. “Vá atrás dela e a traga de volta.”

Após suspirar e trocar um rápido olhar com Gael, Dylan correu atrás da sua vassoura.

Se antes ele tinha alguma dúvida, isso desapareceu completamente agora que Dylan sabia com toda a certeza que a sua vassoura estava de fato zombando de si ao fazê-lo literalmente correr atrás dela. Ele podia jurar que conseguia até ouvir a risada dela, todas as vezes que tentava a segurar e falhava. Isso estava começando a ser mais ridículo do que se ela tivesse simplesmente ficado parada na grama sem se mover com os seus comandos.

“O quê?!” ele gritou com ela, perdendo completamente a sua paciência, após falhar na sua nona tentativa. “Eu não tenho tempo para ficar aqui brincando com você, então diga logo de uma vez o que você quer!” a vassoura começou a se mover para a direita e para a esquerda, quase como se estivesse indicando que a resposta para aquele questionamento era óbvio. Dylan respirou fundo, passando as duas mãos pelos seus cabelos. “Quer um pedido de desculpas? Está bem. Desculpe por ter lhe julgado mal e por ter lhe comparado com a vassoura da minha irmã. Tenho certeza de que você tem essa aparência mais gasta porque já passou por muitas coisas e provavelmente já teve que lidar com centenas de alunos tão chatos quanto eu.” ele realmente não acreditava que estava se desculpando com uma vassoura, porém se isso fosse o que precisava fazer para voltar a sua aula, então não havia outra escolha. “Agora, podemos voltar? Acho que você já me debochou o suficiente, não acha?”

Em resposta, a vassoura ficou parado por um segundo antes de lentamente voar na sua direção. Dylan suspirou aliviado, esticando a mão na sua direção e quando ele estava prestes a envolver os seus dedos sobre o cabo da vassoura, ela rapidamente se afastou voando para longe de si. Pelo visto, ela discordava dele.

“Sério mesmo?!” ele berrou pensando em tantos xingamentos que não sabia qual deles usar para aquele momento. “É melhor você correr mesmo porque quando eu te pegar vou fazer uma linda fogueira com você.” e correu atrás dela pensando que aquela provavelmente seria a pior aula que teve até então, contudo inesperadamente, ao virar a esquina para onde a sua vassoura tinha voado Dylan acabou se chocando com alguém mais alto que si.

O encontro entre os corpos dos dois fez com que Dylan começasse a cair para trás, porém uma mão firme o segurou pelo o pulso, impedindo que isso acontecesse e o ajudando a ficar em pé de forma que pudesse encarar a pessoa com quem tinha se chocado. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa ao se deparar com a cor âmbar de olhos que o observava também com surpresa ao reconhecê-lo.

“Então, era você mesmo.” o garoto do terceiro disse naquele tom calmo de sempre, sorrindo para Dylan. “Achei a sua voz familiar, contudo também pensei que poderia estar enganado.” após dizer isso, Cliff virou a cabeça e Dylan acompanhou o seu olhar até parar na maldita vassoura que estranhamente parecia muito feliz com a presença do outro, pois se encostava nele, comportando-se como um gato. “Vejo que a Shooting Stars 1995 não mudou nada e está lhe dando trabalho nas aulas de voo. Ela sempre teve um temperamento complicado.”

“Estou começando a perceber isso.” falou Dylan jogando o seu olhar bravo na direção da vassoura. Foi somente quando Cliff soltou o seu pulso, que ele se deu conta do contato entre eles. “Você fala como se a conhecesse bem.” comentou com curiosidade, tentando não pensar na sensação que sentiu dos dedos dele sobre o seu pulso.

“Oh, sim. Ela também foi a vassoura que usei para as aulas de voo do primeiro ano e como acabamos nos dando bem, ela foi a minha vassoura durante as minhas primeiras partidas de quadribol até a hora em que a minha nova vassoura chegasse.” ele tinha um olhar gentil e nostálgico, enquanto segurava o cabo da vassoura, analisando-a com calma. “A maioria das vassouras da escola sempre acabam voando um pouco para a esquerda ou começavam a vibrar em voos muito mais altos, porém esta aqui é definitivamente a melhor entre elas. É uma ótima companheira se você souber lidar com o seu temperamento.” Cliff riu voltando a encarar Dylan, estendendo-lhe a vassoura. “Eu agradeceria se você a perdoasse dessa vez e não a transformasse em uma linda fogueira.”

Ao se dar conta que ele provavelmente tinha escutado tudo o que tinha dito para a vassoura, Dylan sentiu as suas bochechas se esquentarem um pouco sentindo inevitavelmente o sentimento de vergonha. Maldita vassoura! No entanto, ele tinha ciência também que se não fosse por ela, os dois não teriam se encontrado e conversado daquele jeito.

“Eu só estava zangado com ela.” Dylan tentou se explicar, evitando de olhar diretamente nos olhos do outro. “É a minha primeira aula, então… eu realmente não estava esperando que fosse praticar com uma vassoura tão… diferente como essa.” com a vassoura finalmente na sua mão, ele conseguia sentir a vibração dela como se ela estivesse contendo toda a sua vontade de voar pelo céu azul em cima deles.

“WRIGHT!” ambos escutaram de longe o grito bravo da professora.

“Droga! Eu tenho que ir. Foi-” infelizmente Dylan não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois a sua vassoura o puxou com força para longe de Cliff, indo para a direção de onde eles tinham vindo, parecendo agora muito disposta a voltar para a aula.

“Foi bom te encontrar novamente também.” falou Cliff como se soubesse exatamente o que ele diria se não tivesse sido interrompido, enquanto o observava se afastar. “Tente elogiá-la quando ela não quiser te obedecer. Sempre funcionava.”

“Obrigado!” foi a única coisa que conseguiu exclamar de volta como resposta, antes que Cliff desaparece da sua visão quando a vassoura virou a esquina, continuando a puxá-lo na direção onde a professora e os outros alunos o aguardavam.

Após receber o olhar irritado da professora e sentir os olhares curiosos dos outros alunos, Dylan rapidamente se colocou ao lado de Gael, o único que o observou com uma expressão de preocupação. Ele sabia que o amigo queria lhe perguntar se estava tudo bem, porém ele lhe lançou um olhar para ficar calado que depois eles conversavam.

Como o encontro com Cliff parecia ter deixado a sua vassoura em um ótimo humor, ela não voltou a se comportar de forma rebelde fazendo com que os seu voo fosse divertido e incrivelmente de tirar o fôlego. Dylan nunca tinha imaginado que se sentiria tão feliz voando pelo céu, com o vento batendo no seu rosto, dando-lhe a indescritível sensação de pertencer ali. Tanto ele quanto a vassoura queriam aumentar a velocidade do voo, no entanto bastou apenas um olhar da professora para fazê-lo se contentar com o pouco que podia fazer naquela aula. Realmente, Dylan não demorou muito para perceber que de fato a sua vassoura era a melhor dentre todas as outras, até mesmo a de Gael e isso o fez sorrir sentindo que em pelo menos uma coisa tinha se saído vitorioso.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao Grande Salão para comer após a aula de voo, Dylan contou para Gael do seu desentendimento com a sua vassoura e também sobre o encontro com Cliff, além das coisas que ele lhe contou. Ele aos poucos descobria as vantagens de ter um amigo com quem conversar, além dos seus irmãos e isso o deixava grato por Gael ter insistido na amizade deles, apesar de que Dylan nunca iria confessar isso em voz alta.

“E o que ele estava fazendo ali?” perguntou Gael quando o outro terminou de contar.

“Não sei. Não tive tempo para perguntar.” confessou Dylan, percebendo que os encontros entre ele e o garoto do terceiro ano tinham sido resumidos em poucas trocas de palavras e isso estava começando a deixá-lo um pouco frustrado. Ele queria conversar mais com Cliff, não tinha como negar isso e talvez o outro também pensava da mesma forma caso não tivesse causado uma primeira impressão errada. “Talvez ele só estivesse matando tempo.”

“Que inveja.” comentou Gael suspirando com desânimo. “Tomara que quando chegarmos no terceiro ano teremos mais tempo livre para fazermos o que quisermos. Veja o nosso caso, as aulas mal começaram e já tem professores falando sobre as avaliações. Inacreditável.” ele fez uma expressão de desagrado como se tivesse comido algo azedo. “Isso também era comum de acontecer nas escolas trouxas?”

Diferente de Dylan que tinha ambos os pais trouxas, Gael era um bruxo de sangue puro, ou seja, ambos os pais dele eram bruxos e aparentemente suas irmãs também. Por causa disso, ele sempre acabava fazendo perguntas sobre os trouxas ou sobre o mundo trouxa.

“Mais ou menos, mas pare de ser tão dramático, Gael.” ele retrucou não entendendo por que o amigo sempre tinha esse hábito de dramatizar as coisas. “Você já nasceu neste mundo, então, diferente de mim, não vai precisar correr atrás do tempo perdido.”

“Em contrapartida, você sabe tudo sobre os trouxas. Admita, Dylan, se juntarmos o seu conhecimento com o meu…” ele pausou para ser mais dramático, o que fez o outro suspirar. “Nós facilmente conseguiremos conquistar essa escola!” falou brincando colocando o braço no ombro do amigo. “Mas sério. As provas de Hogwarts me assustam… Uma vez a minha irmã me disse que-”

“Eu não estou interessado em ouvir mais uma história inventada da sua irmã, Gael.”

Dylan já o interrompeu se lembrando da última vez em que o tinha deixado contar a história sobre a origem dos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e ficar grato por não gostar de comer doces, diferente do seu irmão Ryan. Ainda hoje, toda vez que ele via o comer os feijõezinhos… Dylan rapidamente tirava o pacote das mãos do irmão e falava que ele deveria parar de comer tanto doce.

“Tem razão. Ela provavelmente mentiu de novo para mim, só para me deixar mais assustado com as provas.” Gael removeu o braço do ombro do outro, ao atravessarem a porta para o Grande Salão. “Tem algum recado que queira dar para a sua irmã?”

“Hoje não.” depois de dizer isso, Dylan olhou para o amigo. “Você realmente não precisa mais se preocupar em fazer isso, sério. Eu mesmo posso falar com ela sempre que precisar.”

“Tranquilo! Eu não me importo.” ele disse dando de ombros. “É divertido servir como intermediário entre vocês dois e eu gosto de falar com a sua irmã. Ela é divertida.” Gael se aproximou de Dylan para lhe sussurrar algo. “E eu acho que ela iria continuar vindo atrás de mim para saber sobre você, mas você não ouviu isso de mim.” e após se despedirem, ele foi para a mesa da sua casa, enquanto Dylan se dirigiu para a sua.


	5. Os diretores das quatro casas de Hogwarts

Assemelhando-se de certa forma às escolas trouxas em que já havia estudado, Hogwarts tinha uma diretora que ocupava o cargo de principal administrador da Escola de Magia, o qual pertencia a Professora Bridget Strand. A primeira vez em que Dylan a viu foi no dia da cerimônia de Seleção, sentada no centro da mesa dos professores. Loiros cabelos curtos, óculos na frente de misteriosos olhos azuis e uma feição amigável. Além dela, a escola também era composta pelos diretores das quatro casas.

Ser um Diretor de Casa, título dado a determinados professores da escola, significava ser o responsável por uma das quatro casas: Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal ou Sonserina. Para poder receber esse título, era necessário o chefe de Casa ter sido um membro dessa casa durante o seu tempo como um estudante em Hogwarts e este título seria dado pelo diretor ou diretora.

Alguns anos antes de ser aceito na escola de Hogwarts, Dylan se lembra de ter ouvido os irmãos fazerem breves comentários sobre os diretores das suas casas. Amber, como membro da Sonserina, tinha como diretor da casa o professor Mikhael Unger, também conhecido como o professor de Poções. Ela o descreveu como um homem inteligente, nenhum pouco social e com menos paciência ainda para explicar algo já havia dito mais de duas vezes, por isso os seus alunos eram obrigados a escreverem tudo o que ele dizia em sala de aula com medo de perder algo importante.

Já a diretora da casa de Ryan, Rose Brooks da casa Lufa-Lufa, era completamente o oposto. Uma mulher muito simpática, sempre disposta a ajudar os seus alunos na medida do possível mesmo que isso significasse explicar algo que já havia dito mais que três vezes, além de ser uma leitora ávida. A única coisa que a professora de Feitiços não aceitava era qualquer tipo de atrasos, seja para chegar nas suas aulas ou para entregar as tarefas que tinha passado.

Como membro da Corvinal, Dylan inevitavelmente conheceu a diretora da sua casa, não apenas porque já a havia visto no mesmo dia em que chegou na escola, mas porque ela dava aulas de Transfiguração. A bela professora Amelie Strand (filha da diretora da escola) poderia ser descrita como alguém esperta, paciente, gentil quando lhe era conveniente, preocupada com todos os seus estudantes, mas principalmente com os membros da sua casa.

Por fim, o diretor da casa da Grifinória se tratava também do professor de Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele era um homem, que apesar de ter uma voz naturalmente séria, seus traços faciais eram agradáveis como os de um velho amigo. Divertido de um jeito sério, conseguia impressionantemente tornar todas as suas aulas em algo novo que prendia a atenção dos seus alunos até o fim, além de preferir executar mais a prática das coisas do que focar nas teorias ou textos sobre os assuntos que estudavam. Bastou apenas uma aula para Dylan considerar Major Campbell o seu professor favorito, sendo que ele geralmente não era do tipo de aluno que pensava que um professor era melhor ou pior do que os outros.

“Não, não! A melhor professora é a Brooks!” insistiu Gael, começando novamente mais uma discussão entre ele e Dylan sobre quem deveria ser o melhor professor de Hogwarts. Os dois sabiam já faz um tempo aquela conversa não iria levá-los a lugar nenhum, porém ao mesmo tempo nenhum deles parecia querer ceder. “Você já viu os livros que ela lê? São quase todos os meus favoritos! Ela tem um gosto impecável, sabe explicar perfeitamente tudo o que ensina, preocupa-se com os alunos, dá pontos para qualquer um que esteja disposto a responder às suas perguntas e sem falar nos pontos extras! Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar que você esteja errado com relação a algo, Dylan, mas dessa vez foi o caso. A professora de Feitiços é definitivamente a melhor de todos os professores.”

“Você está falando como alguém da Corvinal ao prestar atenção nos livros da estante dos outros. Tem certeza de que o chapéu não te colocou na casa errada?” zombou Dylan sem olhar para o amigo, pois estava escrevendo algo no seu caderno. Os dois se encontravam sentados em um corredor, com as costas encostadas na parede de pedra do castelo. “Eu não estou dizendo que ela não seja uma boa professora. Eu apenas digo que ela não chega aos pés do Major. Só isso.”

“E por que diabos ele quer ser chamado de Major?” já era a quarta vez que ele fazia essa pergunta. “Onde foi parar o primeiro nome dele? Sumiu? Desaparatou?” brincou Gael ainda não entendendo por que Dylan gostava tanto daquele professor. “Não me olhe desse jeito, eu gosto dele e também me divirto nas suas aulas, porém ele dificilmente pode ser considerado como o melhor professor daqui.”

“Tem certeza de que você só não diz isso porque as suas notas são melhores em Feitiços e piores em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?” questionou Dylan e acabou recebendo um resmungo do amigo como resposta. “Vamos apenas concordar em discordar, Gael.”

“Eu estou surpreso que você não fez menção nenhuma com relação ao Professor Unger para a categoria dos seus professores favoritos.” ignorando as palavras do outro, Gael mudou o foco da conversa voltando a ler o livro que tinha em mãos sobre Astronomia.

“E por que eu deveria fazer isso?” ele perguntou sem interesse.

“Talvez porque suas notas em Poções sejam impecáveis, talvez seja porque vocês tem uma personalidade parecida ou talvez porque ele é o avô de Cliff.”

Ao ouvir a última parte da fala de Gael, Dylan sem querer passou a tinta da sua pena no lugar errado, o que o fez soltar um xingamento baixo já pegando na sua varinha para desfazer o seu erro. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto ele fazia isso.

“Eu não sabia disso.” admitiu Dylan sem encarar o amigo. Seria uma mentira dizer que não tinha notado a semelhança entre os sobrenomes daquelas duas pessoas, mas mesmo assim a ideia de serem parentes nunca passou pela sua mente. “Mas eu continuo sem entender qual é a relação entre isso e a questão sobre o que estávamos conversando.”

“Eu não sou cego, sabia?” falou Gael com os olhos no seu livro, chegando até a fazer bico, parecendo ofendido de alguma forma que o outro não compreendia.

“E eu não me lembro de ter lhe chamado de cego em nenhuma ocasião.” rebateu Dylan achando que aquela conversa estava ficando cada vez mais estranha.

“Você realmente vai me fazer dizer todas as palavras mesmo?” ele fechou o livro e se virou para o amigo, a esperava de uma resposta. “Porque eu realmente vou dizer.”

“Eu não estou te obrigando a fazer nada.” Dylan continuava a não encarar o amigo, voltando a fazer anotações no seu caderno, após ter guardado a sua varinha. “A boca é sua para dizer o que quiser, até mesmo coisas sem sentido.”

Por um breve momento, os dois permaneceram em silêncio, sendo que Dylan continuava utilizando a sua pena para escrever, enquanto Gael o encarava como se estivesse a espera de alguma reação do outro, a qual nunca veio. 

“Você gosta dele!” Gael exclamou levantando os braços para cima em um gesto exagerado.

“Quem?” questionou Dylan começando a perder a sua paciência, ainda não entendendo onde aquela conversa sem sentido estava indo. “Você não está fazendo nenhum-”

“Cliff.”

Ao ouvir o nome do garoto do terceiro ano, a pena que Dylan segurava parou de se mover e ele finalmente virou a cabeça para encarar Gael. Os olhos verdes do seu amigo o observavam com atenção e firmeza, sem falar no sorriso irritante e triunfante que ele estava fazendo parecendo se sentir muito contente com si mesmo. Ele detestava aquela expressão, porque geralmente ele a fazia quando ganhava dele em uma partida de xadrez de bruxo. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos até que Dylan piscou, calmo, voltando para o seu caderno.

“Não.” ele respondeu de forma neutra, mais com firmeza.

“Sim, você gosta.” insistiu Gael, movendo a sua cabeça de forma que os seus olhos pudessem se encontrar com as do amigo, apesar de Dylan claramente não querer fazer contato visual.

“Não, eu não gosto.” negou novamente, porém em um tom mais frio e, para a surpresa do seu amigo, Dylan o encarou com um olhar zangado antes sequer dele ser capaz de dizer algo. “E nós não vamos começar a fazer essa ridícula brincadeira de ficar rebatendo o que o outro diz, porque nós dois não somos crianças idiotas que fazem isso, certo?”

Gael sentia até calafrios sempre que escutava Dylan falar daquele jeito. Ele sabia que quando o amigo utilizava aquele tom de voz era a mesma coisa de dizer que a conversa estava encerrada e que ele com certeza ia se arrepender se insistisse. Talvez se fosse com relação a qualquer outro assunto ele teria se calado ou aceitado mudar o tópico da conversa, mas hoje Gael se sentia mais corajoso e ousado. Isso não quer dizer que ele era idiota a ponto de irritar o amigo, então ele optou por abordar o assunto com cautela e de uma forma diferente.

“Está bem.” Gael concordou calmo, observando o outro lhe lançar um último olhar antes de voltar a atenção para o seu caderno para lê-lo ao em vez de escrever. “Você não gosta dele, entendi. Então, o que você sente por ele?” Dylan o encarou novamente. “Eu só estou tentando entender por que fiz uma suposição errada, só isso. Eu prometo que não volto a mencionar nisso depois de ouvir a sua resposta.”

Respirando bem fundo, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos, Dylan olhou para as palavras escritas no seu caderno, fingindo que estava lendo, pois sua mente estava estranhamente mais agitada que o normal após ouvir as palavras de Gael, de forma que ele sabia que não conseguiria voltar a estudar mesmo se quisesse.

“Eu não sei.” apesar de saber que aquilo estava longe de ser uma resposta decente, Dylan procurou ser honesto com o amigo e com si mesmo. “Eu nunca fui uma pessoa sociável como você ou os meus irmãos, então… Acho que só quero conversar mais com ele?” deu de ombros, fingindo ter pouco interesse. “Mas duvido que conseguiria conversar facilmente com ele do mesmo jeito que eu consigo com você, então… Talvez seja melhor as coisas permanecerem do jeito que estão.” virou a página do caderno. “Eu não me importo.”

Havia tantas coisas que Gael gostaria de dizer para ele. Pequenos detalhes que Dylan provavelmente não tinha ciência, pois não estava no lugar do amigo para poder observar a si mesmo e notar o seu claro interesse por aquele garoto mais velho. Ao mesmo tempo havia a possibilidade dele ter exagerado nas suas observações, graças a sua fértil imaginação de uma criança que também ainda não compreendia muito bem sobre aquele assunto e honestamente eles tinham várias outras coisas mais importantes para se preocuparem.

“Acabei de lembrar que esqueci de fazer o dever de Poções.” confessou Gael em um tom de desolação, como se estivesse prestes a esconder o seu rosto nas mãos e chorar. “Posso copiar o seu, por favor? Eu não quero morrer tão jovem!”

“Não.” a negativa de Dylan pareceu machucar em cheio o coração do amigo. “E você não vai morrer. Provavelmente só vai perder alguns pontos.”

“O que é exatamente a mesma coisa de morrer!” ele bagunçou os seus próprios cabelos, deixando-os mais rebeldes do que já eram. “Sua irmã vai me matar se descobrir que fiz a nossa casa perder pontos por besteira. Ela e todo mundo da Sonserina parecem bastante empenhados em ganhar a taça das casas esse ano.” soltou alguns resmungos, arrependendo-se de não ter feito o dever junto com Dylan quando teve a chance, porém o livro que estava lendo era tão bom que ele queria muito saber o final da história. “Por favor, Dylan. Salve o seu melhor amigo.”

“Quem?”

“Dylannn!” Gael se agarrou na roupa do amigo com um desespero tão claro quanto o tom da sua voz, sem se importar em parecer um pouco patético aos olhos do outro. “Se você dizer que não somos melhores amigos eu vou realmente começar a chorar agora!” ainda segurando na sua roupa, Dylan foi chacoalhado de um lado para o outro.

“Você realmente sabe como chantagear os outros quando quer.” respondeu Dylan rindo se divertindo com o desespero do amigo, provavelmente mais do que deveria. “Aqui.” disse oferecendo o seu caderno. “Não se esqueça que não pode ser igual porque-” suas palavras foram interrompidas por um abraço forte de Gael, tão forte que até mesmo a sua respiração falhou.

“OBRIGADO, DYLAN!”

“Sim, sim.” ele deu um tapinhas no ombro do amigo. “Mas essa é a última vez, entendeu? Da próxima vez, preocupe-se em primeiro terminar os seus deveres antes de se divertir com os seus livros.”

Infelizmente essa felicidade só durou até o fim da aula de Poções nas masmorras, porque o Professor Unger os tinha pedido para ficarem após a aula ao ter notado que os seus deveres estavam estranhamente muito parecidos. Dylan mentalmente xingou Gael de todas as formas possíveis, enquanto ambos foram obrigados pelo professor a refazer o dever, além de terem perdido 10 pontos cada.

“Realmente estou decepcionado com o comportamento dos dois, porém mais ainda com você, Sr. Wright.” Professor Unger estava sentado atrás da sua mesa corrigindo os deveres dos outros alunos, enquanto os dois se encontravam sentados nas carteiras com o rosto quase colados nos seus pergaminhos. “Pensei que assim como a sua irmã, você se tornaria um dos meus melhores alunos de Poções. Devo ter me precipitado cedo demais.”

“A culpa foi minha, profes-” começou a dizer Gael, porém foi imediatamente interrompido.

“Concentre-se na sua tarefa, Sr. Neeson.” pediu em um tom sério, fazendo com que o garoto rapidamente voltasse a olhar para baixo em direção ao seu pergaminho. “Realmente espero que isso sirva de lição para fazê-lo refletir sobre as suas responsabilidades como um aluno dessa escola e como um membro da Sonserina. Não sou o tipo de professor que abre exceções, nem mesmo para os alunos da minha casa.” todos ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos que mais pareceram horas. “Estudantes inteligentes como vocês não deveriam cometer erros tolos como esse, mesmo este seja o primeiro ano de vocês.” fez uma pausa voltando a atenção para os deveres. “Que isso não volte a se repetir.”

Assim que terminou de responder a mais uma pergunta, Dylan levantou os olhos na direção do professor, o qual continuava a corrigir os deveres. Ele era um homem mais velho, cabelos curtos que lembravam um estilo geralmente utilizado pelo militares, barba grisalha com castanho escuro e uma expressão neutra, tornando muito difícil de dizer o que estava pensando ou sentindo. Dificilmente, Dylan acharia que ele tinha algum parentesco com Cliff se fosse comparar apenas a aparência entre os dois.

“Sim, Sr. Wright?” ao ser surpreendido pela voz do professor, Dylan inevitavelmente se lembrou de Cliff ter feito a mesma coisa daquela vez em que tinham dividido o vagão.

“Desculpe, senhor.” ele rapidamente se desculpou educadamente. “Eu apenas estava pensando que você não se parece muito com o seu neto.” tanto o professor quanto Gael o encararam ao mesmo tempo. Um com curiosidade e o outro chocado. “Desculpe. Apenas recentemente fiquei ciente do parentesco entre vocês, então, perdoe-me pela minha curiosidade.”

“Você é amigo de Cliff?” Professor Unger questionou, fixando os seus olhos com atenção em Dylan, sem esconder a sua curiosidade e interesse.

“Não, nós apenas conversamos brevemente em uma ou duas ocasiões.” respondeu honestamente, apesar de ter sentido por um segundo vontade de dizer que sim.

“E mesmo assim ele lhe causou uma forte impressão, não foi?” o sorriso gentil nos lábios do professor foi quase como um choque para os dois alunos, pois aquela era a primeira vez que o viam fazer tal coisa. “Não me surpreende. Aquele garoto sempre teve uma facilidade em atrair a atenção dos outros mesmo não querendo. Algo que herdou dos pais, eu suponho.” fez uma pausa, ainda sorrindo. “Não se esqueça de me avisar se essa sua curiosidade algum dia o ajudar a ser amigo do meu neto, Sr. Wright. Da minha parte, eu ficaria contente em saber que ele tem um amigo com quem contar como você.” e como se aquela conversa nunca tivesse acontecido, o seu sorriso desapareceu completamente e ele voltou a atenção para os deveres.


	6. Espelho de Ojesed

“Ela não vai te dar permissão.” as palavras de Gael só fizeram o sorriso de Dylan aumentar.

Já fazia cerca de um mês desde que começaram a tratar sobre aquele assunto e pelo visto ainda não tinham chegado a um consenso O ideal seria ambos pedirem a permissão dos diretores da suas respectivas casas, porém depois do incidente do dever de casa, Gael nem sonhava em pedir um favor para o Professor Unger. Isso não impediu que Dylan fosse tentar pedir a permissão para a Professora Amelie.

“Engraçado. Pensei que eu era a pessoa pessimista entre nós dois.” Dylan riu enquanto os dois pararam de frente para a porta da sala de aula da diretora da Corvinal. “Eu posso ser muito convincente quando eu quero e você sabe disso.”

“Não com ela.” insistiu ele, lançando um olhar duvidoso para porta antes de voltar a encarar o amigo. “Você mesmo disse. Que tinha algo nela que o incomodou desde o primeiro dia aqui. Eu provavelmente teria sentido a mesma coisa se não estivesse tão nervoso por conta da cerimônia de Seleção.”

“Bem, de um jeito ou de outro não custa tentar, certo?” ele disse respirando fundo, começando repensar as coisas que ia dizer para a professora. “Você quer entrar junto ou prefere esperar aqui?”

“Eu vou ficar aqui, só para ter certeza que ninguém vai interromper a conversa de vocês.” e dizendo isso já encostou as costas na parede ao lado da porta, cruzando os braços. “Boa sorte, porque você realmente vai precisar disso para convencer uma professora a deixar um aluno do primeiro ano a treinar as suas habilidades de voo com vassoura sozinho.”

Dylan não se deu ao trabalho de responder a provocação do outro e logo entrou na sala de aula, fechando a porta atrás de si. Como já esperava, a professora Amelie se encontrava sentada atrás da sua mesa lendo um livro de capa azul escura, enquanto ao mesmo tempo acariciava as penas da sua coruja, a qual se encontrava sobre o seu ombro.

“Boa tarde, Dylan. Em que posso ajudá-lo?” ela perguntou em tom calmo e gentil que se assemelhava com as ondas do mar, olhando na sua direção com um sorriso.

Após cumprimentá-la educadamente, ele caminhou até ficar próximo da mesa dela, indo direto ao ponto sabendo que de nada adiantaria tentar enrolar a professora com outras conversas sobre os estudos, livros ou o clima. Deixando claro o seu desejo de aperfeiçoar as suas habilidades para voar em uma vassoura, Dylan pediu pela permissão dela para poder fazer isso nas suas horas vagas.

“Entendo.” fez uma pausa para refletir e provavelmente pensar na sua resposta. “Se não estou enganada… você tem uma irmã, certo? E ela é a capitã do time de quadribol da Sonserina.” a mulher dizia tudo isso como se estivesse fazendo suposições, mas Dylan sabia que isso estava longe de ser verdade. “Peça para ela vir falar comigo para tratarmos sobre essa possibilidade e então… eu lhe darei a minha resposta.”

No dia seguinte, Amber o acompanhou para conversar com a professora de Transfiguração e para a sua surpresa, ela o concedeu permissão para treinar na área de fora do castelo, desde que a sua irmã o acompanhasse e o ajudasse nesse treinamento. Ambos concordaram com essa condição quase que imediatamente após a proposta ter sido feita. Amber estava muito contente em ver o entusiasmo do seu irmão para melhorar as suas habilidades de voo.

Sendo assim, Dylan passou a treinar junto com a irmã durante as horas vagas dos dois e geralmente eram acompanhados por Ryan e Gael, os quais apenas assistiam ao treinamento enquanto estudava ou conversavam entre si.

“Tem certeza de que não quer treinar com a minha vassoura?” perguntou Amber, ao estranhar o pedido do irmão para usar uma das vassouras da escola. “Já faz alguns anos desde que usei as vassouras daqui, mas eu me lembro que elas são-”

“Eu sei, mas essa é diferente.” Dylan insistiu, enquanto procurava por uma específica vassoura dentro do grande armário onde elas eram guardadas. Seus lábios formaram um grande sorriso quando ele a encontrou. “Aí está você! Que tal sair desse lugar empoeirado e vir praticar um pouco comigo?” o garoto mal tinha terminado de dizer isso quando a Shooting Stars 1995 voou rapidamente na sua direção, como um imã.

Seguindo o conselho de Cliff sobre como deveria tratar aquela vassoura, Dylan logo conseguiu comandá-la com facilidade durante os seus voos e manobras no ar que Amber começou a ensiná-lo. Todos ficaram surpresos com o seu rápido avanço durante o passar dos treinos, principalmente a sua irmã, a qual o elogiava dizendo o quanto gostaria que ele fosse da casa dela para que ela pudesse o recrutar como apanhador.

“O que exatamente um apanhador faz?” ele perguntou, enquanto os dois voavam pelo céu.

“Toda equipe de quadribol tem um apanhador. O objetivo do apanhador é pegar o Pomo de Ouro.” Amber explicou olhando para o irmão. “Apanhadores desempenham um papel crucial no quadribol, porque o jogo não termina até que o apanhador pegue o pomo.” Dylan começou a se perguntar o que aconteceria se ninguém conseguisse pegar esse tal de Pomo de Ouro. “E a equipe cujo apanhador pegar o pomo recebe 150 pontos, o que geralmente já traz a vitória a partida para essa equipe.” ela concluiu sorrindo. “Você é rápido e com certeza vai ficar mais ainda com um pouco mais de treino, então… seria um perfeito apanhador, Dylan boy.”

Honestamente, ele não tinha muito interesse em fazer parte de uma equipe de quadribol, no entanto não podia negar que gostou de ouvir aquelas palavras da irmã. Ser reconhecido por suas habilidades sempre o deixou feliz, principalmente quando vinha dos seus irmãos. Até mesmo os elogios mais banais que estava começando a receber de Gael eram agradáveis de ouvir. Isso o fazia se esquecer completamente dos seus pais e do olhar de desapontamento que eles tinham, quando se davam ao trabalho de olhar para si.

Definitivamente a melhor parte de estudar em Hogwarts era o fato de estar longe de tudo aquilo de um jeito que chegava a parecer nada mais que um sonho ruim, que infelizmente ele teria que voltar a lidar no fim do ano letivo. Contudo, até lá ele pretendia aproveitar cada segundo ali e isso com toda certeza incluía aqueles incríveis treinos de voo.

Um dia em que Gael estava ocupado assistindo aula e Ryan estudando para uma prova, Dylan tinha terminado mais um treino com Amber e a estava ajudando a guardar os itens de quadribol, pois ela também estava treinando para a sua partida de quadribol, a qual estava se aproximando do dia. Eles se separam assim que ele guardou a vassoura no armário, pois a sua irmã ia se encontrar com o time dela para discutir as estratégias e outras coisas que ele não fazia ideia do que significava. Por essa razão, Dylan acabou voltando para dentro do castelo sozinho e enquanto subia pelas escadas que adoravam se mover como bem entendessem, acabou se distraindo e sendo levado para um lado do castelo que nunca tinha ido antes. A sua curiosidade acabou vencendo o seu bom senso e isso o levou a explorar aquela área.

Abrindo a porta de uma das salas a espera que estivesse vazia assim como as todas as anteriores, ele ficou surpreso ao ver que na verdade, bem no seu centro, havia um espelho. Por alguma razão, Dylan sentiu que ele era diferente. Sua altura era praticamente chegava até o teto, possuia uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumado sobre dois pés de garra e com uma estranha inscrição no seu topo. Algo que ele nem conseguia ler.

Ao olhar para baixo, em direção ao seu reflexo, ou pelo menos onde esperava encontrar o seu reflexo, não havia nada. Parecia ser como tentar enxergar uma imagem muito embaçada, como se estivesse fora do foco. Dylan andou para direita e depois para a esquerda, sem muito sucesso, pois a imagem do que quer que fosse que o espelho queria lhe mostrar não ficava nítido ou claro. Soltando um longo suspiro de desapontamento, ele deu as costas e começou a ir até a porta, porém nem havia dado dois passos até olhar para trás e ter o olhar fixado na imagem que finalmente tomou forma no espelho.

Não era o seu reflexo e muito menos o reflexo de qualquer coisa que estivesse dentro daquela sala. O homem que era refletido no espelho era alguém pelo menos vinte anos mais velho que si, com cabelos penteados de forma elegante, assim que como a sua barba bem feita por quase toda a extensão do seu queixo. Dylan tinha certeza de que nunca o tinha visto antes, no entanto sentia que o conhecia. Melhor do que ninguém.

Aproximando-se mais do espelho, em passos lentos e calculados, o homem ficava cada vez mais nítido, da mesmo forma como as suas roupas e o ambiente onde se encontrava. Definitivamente era um lugar no mundo dos trouxas, pois nada ali indicava qualquer coisa mágica. Tudo ali era familiar para Dylan, talvez até familiar demais. Uma mesa de trabalho, computadores, uma cadeira na qual o homem se sentou e as ferramentas que ele utilizava para consertar um relógio prateado.

Enquanto observava atentamente o homem, Dylan se afastou de susto quando outra pessoa apareceu atrás do homem. Uma criança. Um garoto que se jogou para abraçar as costas do homem sentado. Quando o homem se virou para pegar o menino com as suas mãos sorrindo, Dylan engoliu em seco ao reconhecer aqueles olhos azuis. Afinal, ele sempre os via quando olhava para o seu reflexo nos espelhos normais. Mas. Aquilo era impossível.

Quando se deu conta, já estava fora da sala onde o espelho se encontrava, com as costas apoiadas na porta fechada, sentindo os batimentos do seu coração, tentando regular a sua respiração. Nunca em sua vida tinha se sentindo tão assustado quanto se sentia agora.

Talvez a coisa racional a se fazer fosse contar para alguém sobre aquele espelho e descobrir o que diabos tinha acabado de ver ou, o mais certo, não voltar para aquela sala. Uma das coisas que Dylan mais se orgulhava de si mesmo era o seu lado racional e esperto, sua vontade em aumentar o seu conhecimento e aprofundar-se nos seus assuntos favoritos. Justamente por isso mesmo que não conseguiu entender porque ele voltou para aquela sala na próxima oportunidade que teve.

Era quase como se estive hipnotizado pelas imagens que apareciam no reflexo e também dominado por uma curiosidade em descobrir, o que exatamente aquele espelho fazia. Ele sabia que estava se deixando dominar pelos seus sentimentos e isso não era uma coisa boa, ainda mais quando não sabia ao certo o que aquilo era. Poderia ser uma armadilha. Algo perigoso e que por essa razão tinha sido colocado em uma sala vazia, num canto esquecido do castelo. Mas toda a vez que ele via a sua suposta versão mais velha no espelho, sempre sorrindo ou rindo com aquela criança, às vezes um bebê… a vontade de voltar ali somente aumentava. Além do garoto, um homem também aparecia para interagir com a sua versão mais velha. Alto, ombros largos, cabelos prateados, porém nunca mostrava o seu rosto. Não demorou muito até ele notar as alianças que ambos usavam nos seus dedos.

Dylan logo conseguiu descobrir o que estava escrito no topo do espelho. "Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn". O truque era ler no sentido contrário, para dessa forma as palavras formarem a frase: "Não mostro o seu rosto mas o desejo em seu coração".

Ele riu quando descobriu isso, porque Dylan definitivamente se lembraria de ter desejado algo semelhante ao o que o espelho mostrava e este com certeza não era o caso.

"Outra vez aqui, Dylan?"

A voz feminina o trouxe de volta para a realidade, onde ele estava sentado no chão frio de frente para o espelho, enquanto a Professora Bridget Strand se encontrava em pé atrás de si. A presença dela ali não o surpreendeu, porque já fazia tempo que sabia que nada naquela escola acontecia sem o conhecimento da diretora de Hogwarts.

"Boa noite, professora." ele cumprimentou a diretora com educação, mas sem nenhuma intenção de sair da sua posição. "Este espelho… é muito interessante." comentou voltando a encarar o espelho, apoiando o queixo no seu punho. "O que exatamente ele mostra?"

"Pensei que a essa altura você já tivesse descoberto." ela se aproximou dele em alguns passos lentos e silenciosos, parando ao seu lado.

"Não mostro o seu rosto, mas mostro o desejo em seu coração." ele citou de forma neutra a frase escrita no topo do espelho, como se tivesse decorado. "Então diga-me, professora, o que você vê?"

"Hm…" a mulher olhou para o espelho, porém sua expressão não demonstrava muito interesse. "Eu vejo o que sempre vi desde a primeira vez em que coloquei os meus olhos nele." ela respondeu em um tom tranquilo e um pouco frio. "Um mundo ideal. Sob meu ponto de vista." virou o rosto na direção dele. "E você?"

"Então, não importa o que esse espelho mostre… não é real?" Dylan questionou, propositalmente ignorando a pergunta dela.

"É tão real quando o desejo do seu coração, eu suponho." foi a resposta da professora, a qual colocou as mãos atrás das suas costas.

O garoto não conseguiu segurar o riso que saiu da sua boca e, se tivesse que ser honesto, ele nem tentou. Estava irritado demais para fazer isso.

"E ninguém ficou louco com as coisas que ele mostrou?" perguntou friamente, com os olhos fixos no espelho.

"Oh, vários já enlouqueceram. Não tenha dúvida." o tom de voz que ela usou era algo próximo a pena e ao mesmo tempo indiferença. "Afinal, nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos."

"E você mantém algo perigoso como isso em uma escola cheia de estudantes ingênuos-"

"Dependendo do que for o seu desejo, o espelho pode ser bem inofensivo." a professora o interrompeu de forma educada. "Como uma cachoeira de chocolate ou ganhar uma partida de quadribol." após dizer isso, os dois se encararam e ela sorriu. "Nem todos são como você ou eu, Dylan."

Após respirar fundo, ele se desviou do olhar dela, voltando a encarar o espelho antes de se levantar em um movimento calmo.

"Eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão antes mesmo de você aparecer." depois de dizer essas palavras, Dylan a encarou apontando o dedo para o espelho. "Aquilo não real e eu não quero perder mais tempo olhando para um desejo que eu nem sabia que tinha até que ele me mostrou."

"E qual seria esse desejo?" Bridget o questionou com curiosidade.

"Um lar. Uma família. Um lugar em que eu possa pertencer e ser eu mesmo." ele suspirou e olhou para o espelho, dando um sorriso triste. "Ele parece feliz de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei ser." fez uma pausa, talvez para observar aquela imagem uma última vez. "Não posso ter inveja de algo que nem é real, posso?" olhou bravo para a diretora. "Meu conselho. Da próxima vez… tranque a porta."

E sem olhar para trás em nenhum momento, ele saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, antes de se dirigir para as escadas que levavam até o seu dormitório.


	7. Sonserina x Grifinória

Ao em vez de ficar perdido em pensamentos que sempre o acabam fazendo lembrar daquele espelho, Dylan preferiu se focar mais ainda nos estudos, nas aulas e em qualquer coisa que o fizesse se esquecer da sensação irritante que acabou adquirindo após ter compreendido as imagens que o espelho lhe mostrou.

Essa mudança no seu comportamento foi notada pelo seus irmãos e por Gael, mas não importava quantas vezes eles lhe perguntassem sobre isso, Dylan sempre dizia que estava bem e logo mudava de assunto. Apesar de ter o costume de contar quase tudo para os seus irmãos e de falar para Gael o que não dizia para Amber e Ryan, dessa vez ele preferiu se manter calado sobre esse assunto. Uma parte dele acreditava que estava fazendo isso pelo bem deles, já que não queria que se envolvessem com aquele espelho e a outra parte não queria ter que admitir para os outros que aquilo o afetou mais do que gostaria, nem mesmo para si mesmo.

Deitado com a cabeça sobre o seu casaco dobrado, Dylan acabou cochilando enquanto lia alguns livros na biblioteca da escola. Poderia se dizer que ele estava se escondendo justamente em uma área dentro da biblioteca em que sabia que não lhe procuraram, mesmo tendo ciência que se realmente não queria ser encontrado deveria ter escolhido um lugar menos óbvio.

Ao sentir algo frio e molhado na sua bochecha, ele acordou abrindo os olhos aos poucos para perceber que um gato branco de olhos azuis estava lambendo o seu rosto. Quando a sua visão finalmente entrou no foco, Dylan reconheceu o gato. Era o mesmo que tinha assustado ele e Gael naquele dia. Logan. O gato de Cliff. Imediatamente, ele olhou ao seu redor a procura do dono, no entanto logo percebeu, com desapontamento, que estavam sozinhos.

“Olá.” cumprimentou o gato, voltando a se deitar no chão e colocar a cabeça sobre o seu casaco, sem sentir nenhuma vontade de se levantar. “Veio procurar por algum livro específico ou você brigou com o seu dono?” o gato permaneceu em silêncio sentado sobre as suas patas traseiras, encarando-o com atenção, enquanto seu rabo movia de um lado para o outro. Dylan riu e fechou os olhos ao pensar que a maneira como ele o encarava, de alguma forma se parecia com o dono dele. “Bem, de qualquer forma… quando você voltar a se encontrar com o seu dono diga que eu agradeço pelo conselho que ele deu e que a Shooting Stars 1995 manda lembranças.”

“E por que você não diz isso pessoalmente?”

Dylan rapidamente abriu os olhos assustado e confuso, virando-se para encarar o gato começando a se perguntar se estava ouvindo coisas ou se o gato realmente tinha falado.

Foi então que ouviu uma risada baixa e feliz atrás de si.

Mesmo que aquela tivesse sido a primeira vez em que ouviu aquela pessoa rir, Dylan já sabia quem era antes mesmo de se virar lentamente e fazer os seus olhos se encontrarem com os dele, os quais o observavam atentamente. Igual ao seu gato. Cliff estava com os braços cruzados, enquanto o seu ombro de apoiava na estante de livros.

“Boa tarde.” ele o cumprimentou com um sorriso. “Você realmente não me deixa de surpreender. Como você sabia que Logan era o meu gato?” perguntou com genuína curiosidade, não parecendo nenhum pouco incomodado com o fato dele saber tal coisa. “O menino da Sonserina te contou algo?”

“Quem?” Dylan sabia exatamente a quem ele se referia, mas preferiu se fingir de bobo ainda mais porque estava surpreso com o fato dele ter feito essa suposição. Várias perguntas começaram a surgir na sua mente, principalmente se Cliff sabia ou não que ele tinha pedido a Gael para “pesquisar” sobre ele. Isso seria extremamente vergonhoso a ponto de fazê-lo querer saber desesperadamente como aparatar. Mesmo sabendo que era proibido fazer isso dentro dos terrenos da escola.

“Eu supus que ele fosse o seu amigo, porque já vi vocês dois andando juntos várias vezes. O gato dele e Logan gostam de brincar juntos, então achei que talvez ele tivesse mencionado algo para você.” Cliff explicou se agachando para fazer carinho no seu gato.

“Oh, você está falando de Gael.” disse Dylan tendo esconder o alívio que sentiu ao ouvir as palavras do outro. “Sim, ele mencionou algo e eu acabei fazendo as minhas próprias suposições.” não se sentindo satisfeito com o que disse, ele continuou. “Ou talvez eu só tenha visto você conversando com seu gato, uma vez.” após dizer essas palavras ele viu Cliff sorrir, enquanto continuava a passar a mão pela cabeça do gato e Dylan acabou inconscientemente sorrindo também.

“Você está bem?” perguntou Cliff, virando a cabeça para encarar o outro e ao perceber a seu olhar de dúvida, continuou a falar. “Você parece… mais abatido se comparado a última vez em que nos vimos.” sua voz continuava calma, mas desta vez tinha algo triste e preocupado no seu tom, assim como na sua expressão. “Acho que Logan percebeu isso antes de mim e por isso veio até você.” como se para comprovar o que o dono falou, o gato branco saiu do seu lugar para ficar mais próximo de Dylan, chegando até a pular no seu colo e se acomodar ali. “Ele é um ótimo ouvinte, então… fique a vontade para conversar com ele se quiser.”

Os dois trocaram olhares por um breve momento, sendo que Cliff até sorriu para ele, antes que começasse a se levantar para se retirar e deixar Dylan e Logan sozinhos, provavelmente porque achava que o outro se sentiria mais à vontade sem a presença dele.

“Eu não…” Dylan começou a dizer, fazendo com que Cliff parasse e olhasse na direção dele, esperando que terminasse de falar. Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, pois estava pensando em quais palavras usar. “Obrigada pela sua preocupação, mas… eu prefiro falar sobre outras coisas com você.” desviou o olhar para o gato no seu colo, o qual estava acariciando com a mão. Seu pêlo era macio, fofo e quente, provavelmente por causa da temperatura do seu corpo. “Se você quiser, é claro.”

Ao em vez de responder com palavras, o garoto mais velho sorriu e se sentou ao lado do outro, apoiando as costas na estante. Apesar de ter sido ele quem sugeriu, Dylan não fazia ideia sobre que assunto conversar e por essa razão eles ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o mais novo continuava a passar os dedos sobre as costas do gato.

“Você vai assistir a próxima partida de quadribol?” questionou Cliff, sem o encarar.

“Hm? Ah, sim. Vou sim.” ele respondeu ao se lembrar sobre esse evento apenas após o mais velho ter mencionado. “Minha irmã vai jogar, então eu realmente quero assistir, apesar de não ter muito interesse sobre este esporte.” ao ouvir isso o outro riu. “O quê?”

“Nada. Eu apenas acho que você diz isso porque ainda não teve a oportunidade de jogar quadribol.” foi neste momento que os dois se encararam e Cliff lhe lançou um olhar misterioso. “Espero que ao assistir essa próxima partida você comece a mudar de ideia, mesmo que só um pouco.”

Curiosamente ele não voltou a tratar sobre esse assunto, enquanto os dois continuaram a sua conversa sentados no chão da biblioteca. Dylan não compreendeu o que o mais velho quis dizer com aquilo e apenas iria de fato entender no dia da partida de quadribol. Sua mente estava tão focada em outras coisas que ele não se deu conta do simples fato de que a equipe rival que iria jogar contra a equipe da sua irmã era da Grifinória.

O campo de quadribol era maior do que imaginava quando o observava de longe e muito mais extraordinário, como muitas coisas em Hogwarts. Seu gramado verde tão vivo e verde era mais bonito do que qualquer campo de futebol que já tinha visto. Engraçado pensar que ele não seria utilizado, pois se tratava de um jogo em que os participantes usavam as vassouras para voar e se locomover no ar.

Ao redor do grande campo oval, havia várias “torres” com as cores e símbolos das quatro casas onde se poderia assistir as partidas sentado. Dylan, Gael e Ryan estavam assistindo a partida em pé na parte de baixo, junto com vários outros estudantes, os quais gritavam e torciam com uma empolgação e energia surpreendente. Aparentemente havia um locutor também, que estava encarregado de marcar os pontos, além de narrar o jogo.

“É a primeira partida de quadribol que você assiste, não é?” falou Ryan para o irmão que estava ao seu lado, enquanto Gael estava do outro lado de Dylan. “Aposto que a Amber vai fazer questão de dar o melhor dela sabendo isso. Se bem que nós dois sabemos o quanto ela leva competições a sério.” ele riu, enquanto colocava o seu binóculo na frente dos seus olhos para ver se conseguia encontrar a irmã. “O povo da Grifinória que se cuide!”

“Ouvi dizer que o time da Grifinória tem um novo capitão.” comentou Gael de forma neutra, ignorando o olhar que recebeu de Dylan. “Talvez essa partida acaba sendo mais interessante do que imaginamos.” agora até mesmo Ryan olhou para ele. “Não concorda, Ryan? Afinal, o novo capitão é amigo seu, certo?” logo após ouvir as palavras do amigo, Dylan imediatamente olhou para o irmão surpreso.

“Bem, quando você coloca desse jeito…” Ryan admitiu, fazendo uma expressão de dúvida e pensativa. “Acho que vou acabar torcendo para os dois mesmo, mas em compensação vocês dois torcem para a Amber, está bem? Eu nem quero pensar em como ela vai se sentir se perder essa partida. Sinto até arrepios só de imaginar!” e voltou a atenção para o jogo.

Apenas lançando olhares na direção de Gael, Dylan perguntou-se por que o amigo não tinha lhe informado isso mais cedo, mas sabia que aquela não era a melhor hora para conversarem sobre aquilo. Afinal, o jogo já tinha começado.

Durante a partida toda, Dylan torceu e admirou todo o empenho da sua irmã, orgulhoso dela e de ser o seu irmão. Mesmo que os dois tivessem tido vários treinos com as vassouras, aquela era a primeira vez que ele a via como jogadora. Seus cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo lhe davam uma aparência mais séria e profissional. Vendo-a fazer gols e dar o seu melhor para ajudar o seu time fez com que Dylan percebesse e entendesse o seu amor por aquele jogo.

Dito isso, não importava quantas vezes ele tentasse se focar apenas no time da Sonserina, parece que seus olhos automaticamente procuravam pela figura de Cliff em seu uniforme de quadribol, sentado sobre a sua vassoura. Assim como Amber, ele como jogador tinha um ar diferente, algo tão intenso que era difícil desviar os olhos dele. Às vezes, Dylan até achava que os seus olhos se cruzavam, mas disse a si mesmo que isso era apenas uma impressão.

Como respectivos capitães dos seus times e também como ambos eram artilheiros, Amber e Cliff se enfrentaram várias vezes, vezes até demais para o gosto de Dylan que se sentia inquieto, enquanto assistia a partida. Os dois times eram bons, não precisava ser um especialista para perceber isso e, por essa razão, tornou real o que Gael tinha dito antes. A partida foi realmente a mais emocionante e divertida que a maioria das pessoas ali já tinham assistido. Infelizmente ou felizmente, dependendo para quem se estava torcendo, o pomo de ouro foi capturado pelo apanhador da Grifinória, encerrando-se assim a partida e dando a vitória para o time vermelho.

“Amber realmente precisa achar um apanhador melhor.” comentou Ryan suspirando e guardando os binóculos. “Vamos lá falar com ela antes que ela sinta vontade de matar alguém.” e os três começaram a seguir o fluxo da multidão, junto dos outros estudantes que se dirigiam para a saída.

Para a surpresa deles, quando os três chegaram no lugar onde o time da Sonserina estava reunido, Amber estava terminando de conversar com os colegas mantendo uma compostura séria, calma e controlada. Ela parecia ser ainda mais uma verdadeira capitã de um time naquele momento. Ao mesmo tempo que isso era admirável e motivo de orgulho, também era estranho, principalmente para Ryan e Dylan que a conheciam melhor do que ninguém.

“É claro que eu sei que precisamos de um apanhador melhor, mas de que adiantaria falar isso para eles?” Amber falou em um tom bravo, claramente muito irritada, enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para o castelo. “Como posso brigar e gritar com eles quando eu mesma vi que todo o time deu o seu melhor no jogo de hoje? E não importa o quanto eu esteja irritada, não posso negar que a partida de hoje foi muito boa.” ela mordeu os lábios, antes de respirar fundo se controlando para não deixar o seu temperamento vencer o bom senso. “Que raiva! Eu não acreditei quando falaram que desde que o Unger se tornou capitão este ano, o time da Grifinória não perdeu nenhuma partida.” começou a rir, virando o rosto para Ryan. “Parece que eu subestimei o seu amigo, querido irmão.”

“Não me olhe assim como se quisesse descontar toda a sua raiva em mim.” Ryan já se apressou em dizer ao ver a maneira como a irmã o encarava. “Você deveria saber melhor do que eu o quanto bom jogador ele é já que vocês se enfrentam desde a época em que Cliff entrou no time da Grifinória.”

“Existe uma enorme diferença entre jogar contra um ótimo artilheiro e enfrentar um time preparado graças às instruções de um excelente capitão!” ela berrou, assustando o irmão e logo em seguida roubando o doce que estava comendo. “Caramba! Por que eles tinham que ganhar justamente quando o Dylan veio me assistir?” ainda mastigando o doce dentro da boca, Amber abraçou o irmão mais novo pelas costas. “A sua irmã promete que vai se sair melhor na próxima partida, está bem?” disse em uma voz manhosa e afetuosa.

“Eu sei que você deu o seu melhor, Amber, e eu fiquei muito orgulhoso de você.” apesar de preferir não ser abraçado desse jeito na frente dos outros, Dylan escolheu se preocupar primeiro com os sentimentos da sua irmã. “Não pretendo perder nenhum dos seus jogos, pois tenho que aproveitar esses quatro anos que temos estudando juntos aqui antes de você se formar, certo?” como resposta, ele foi abraçado ainda mais forte, ao mesmo tempo em que a irmã lhe dizia o tanto que o adorava ao falar que era o melhor irmão do mundo, deixando assim Ryan com um pouco de ciúmes, o que acabou por resultar em um abraço entre os três, o qual Gael observava sorrindo.


	8. Dia das Bruxas

Com a chegada do mês de outubro, a maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts só conseguiam falar e pensar sobre uma das festas mais esperadas do ano. Mesmo os estudantes do primeiro ano, os quais nunca antes tinham participado, pareciam animados e ansiosos pela chegada do dia, só de ouvir os comentários dos seus colegas e amigos. Para Dylan, aquilo era apenas um assunto irritante que servia como distração para aqueles que não queriam pensar nas provas finais, mas a provável real razão para ele não demonstrar interesse por esta festa era por causa do fato de não gostar de doces ou comidas doces. Mesmo no mundo dos trouxas ele não gostava dessa data comemorativa, diferente dos seus irmãos, principalmente Ryan.

A paixão de Ryan por doces era tão grande que geralmente acabava por lhe trazer problemas, especialmente quanto exagerava na quantidade que comia e aparentemente esta paixão apenas aumentou quando ele passou a descobrir os diferentes doces que existiam no mundo dos bruxos. Seus favoritos eram sem dúvida os famosos sapos de chocolate e talvez, por consequência, acabou adquirindo o hábito de colecionar os cartões colecionáveis que retratam famosos bruxos e bruxas. Apesar de não aceitar quando Ryan lhe oferecia um sapo de chocolate, Dylan gostava de receber os cartões colecionáveis repetidos, pois eles o ajudavam a aprender mais sobre o mundo dos bruxos, além de serem interessantes já que a imagem ilustrativa do bruxo ou bruxa não ficava ali o tempo todo.

“Espero que este ano o entretenimento planejado para o final da festa seja bem legal!” comentou Gael para Dylan, mostrando que estava tão animado por aquele evento quanto o restante dos outros estudantes. “Minha irmã disse que uma vez os fantasmas fizeram a representação teatral do “O Conto dos Três Irmãos” e todos adoraram.”

Desde o primeiro dia, Dylan já tinha notado a presença dos fantasmas zanzando pelo castelo e não se surpreendeu ao vê-los pela primeira vez, pois seus irmãos já tinham comentado brevemente sobre eles. Segundo os professores, fantasmas são os espíritos de pessoas que faleceram e que como tiveram medo da morte, acabaram optando por permanecer no mundo dos mortais. Existem vários em Hogwarts, inclusive alguns são associados às respectivas casas, no entanto Dylan não tinha muito interesse com relação a eles.

“Nunca ouvi falar sobre essa história.” ele respondeu olhando para o amigo com atenção, pois aparentemente aquilo se tratava de uma informação nova. “É tipo uma história infantil?”

“Oh! Eu vivo me esquecendo que nós dois crescemos em mundos diferente.” após receber um olhar do amigo, Gael riu e pediu desculpas. “É uma das cinco histórias que tem no livro “Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo”. Acho que quase toda criança bruxa já leu ou ouviu os pais contarem histórias desse livro, por isso acabei achando estranho você não conhecer.” soltou uma exclamação ao se lembrar de algo. “Acho que tenho o livro comigo!”

Após vários minutos procurando entre as suas coisas dentro da sua mala e também correndo para verificar se o tinha deixado no seu quarto, Gael voltou a se encontrar com Dylan com uma expressão decepcionada informando que provavelmente o livro estava na sua casa.

“Provavelmente eles devem ter uma cópia na biblioteca, então se você ainda tiver o interesse pode procurar por ele lá.” sugeriu ainda se sentindo triste em não ter conseguido emprestar um livro seu para o seu amigo, pois aquela seria a primeira vez.

Ao chegar o prazo para devolver alguns livros que tinha pego, Dylan aproveitou por já estar na biblioteca e perguntou sobre o livro para a bibliotecária, a qual o informou que infelizmente este livro já tinha sido emprestado para um aluno.

“Wright.” ao escutar o seu nome ele automaticamente se virou na direção da voz feminina e logo reconheceu a monitora da sua casa. “Parece que sempre acabamos nos encontrando aqui quando estamos fora do salão comunal.” ela se aproximou dele carregando alguns livros e por um instante olhou ao redor deles. “Sozinho? Já me acostumei a vê-lo junto com o meu irmão que acabo achando estranho quando vocês estão separados.”

Demorou alguns meses depois que Dylan e Gael se tornaram amigos para ele descobrir que a sua monitora na verdade era a irmã mais velha do seu amigo. Kellen Neeson estava no sexto ano e se formaria no próximo. Segundo Gael, a sua segunda irmã, Lana, estava na casa da Lufa-Lufa, porém dois anos mais velha que Ryan, ou seja, cursava o seu quinto ano. As duas eram muito parecidas por causa dos seus cabelos loiros dourados e feições delicadas, facilmente as colocando no topo das estudantes mais bonitas da escola. Apesar dos Neeson terem uma ótima relação entre eles, comparados aos Wright, os três irmãos não se encontravam com a mesma frequência e quando trocavam palavras era algo tão formal que Dylan achava estranho toda vez que presenciava isso. Principalmente por conhecer a personalidade empolgada de Gael. Perto das irmãs, ele parecia se tornar alguém diferente.

“Eu tinha alguns livros para devolver e Gael tem aula de Herbologia agora.” Dylan explicou educadamente, lançando um olhar discreto nos livros que ela carregava. “Estudando para os exames NIEM? Soube que você pretende se candidatar no cargo de Auror no Ministério da Magia ano que vem. Eu lhe desejaria boa sorte, mas sei que você não precisa disso.”

“Meu irmão realmente tem muita sorte em ter um amigo como você.” Kellen disse rindo, feliz com as palavras do outro. “É realmente uma pena que seja tão jovem.” apertou de leve a bochecha dele e sorriu. “Eu não me importaria de flertar com você o dia inteiro.”

“Eu não estava flertando-” ele começou a dizer, com o rosto ligeiramente corado.

“Eu sei.” ela o interrompeu, afastando-se dele para colocar os livros na bancada para que a bibliotecária pudesse registrar o empréstimo deles. “Estava apenas brincando um pouco com você. Talvez eu apenas esteja sentindo falta da época em que o meu irmão ainda caia nas minha brincadeiras.” a jovem voltou a encará-lo. “Então, achou o livro que estava procurando?”

“Não.” respondeu Dylan com um pouco de desapontamento e feliz por terem mudado de assunto. “Parece que alguém já o pegou emprestado.” ele aproveitou para contar sobre a conversa que tinha tido com Gael sobre o livro e por causa disso acabou que recebendo uma informação dela.

“Eu me lembro quem pegou esse livro, pois por coincidência estava aqui no dia.” colocando alguns fios o seu cabelo loiro atrás da orelha, Kellen fez uma expressão pensativa, enquanto recordava. “Foi um garoto do terceiro ano da Grifinória. Acredito que ele seja o capitão do time de quadribol.” ela sorriu voltando a carregar os livros. “Ele nunca atrasa na devolução dos livros, então tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir pegar emprestado no final do mês.”

O fato de que Cliff tinha sido a pessoa quem pegou o livro fez com que Dylan se sentisse com mais vontade ainda de ler aquele livro, ao mesmo tempo em começou a se perguntar por que ele teria interesse em um livro de histórias infantis que muito provavelmente já tinha lido, pois assim como Gael ele também vinha de uma família bruxa.

Antes que percebesse, o tempo voou rapidamente e eles já tinham chegado no fim do mês e também no tão esperado dia da Festa do Dia das Bruxas.

O Salão Principal fora decorado no teto com os morcegos vivos e enormes abóboras as quais tinham sido cortadas para fazer parecer com lanternas tão grandes que provavelmente seria capaz de caber três homens dentro. Por todos os lados haviam doces, maçãs, bolo de cenoura, taças de doces coloridos, mais conhecidos como sucos de abóbora, e todos os tipos de decorações que se poderia relacionar com Halloween.

Talvez por causa do sentimento festivo, as irmãs de Gael se juntaram a eles para conversar enquanto comiam as comidas especialmente feitas para aquele dia. Amber e Kallen trocavam ideias sobre as avaliações da escola, ao mesmo tempo em que Ryan contava piadas para Lana e o namorado dela, não percebendo quando Gael roubava os doces do prato dele. Com desânimo, Dylan tentou comer as comidas menos doces e somente tomar água, pois o resto das bebidas pareciam ser todas doces. Apesar de não se sentir nos seus melhores humores, ele se recusava a estragar a animação ali então se distraiu com ouvindo as conversas ou observando as decorações.

“NICOLAS!”

Todos ali se viraram para olhar o grupo de garotos da Grifinória que estava chamando pelo namorado da Lana, dizendo para ele largar um pouco da namorado e ir conversar com eles também. Após concordar que iria lá se eles parassem de fazer confusão, Nicolas se desculpou pelos amigos e beijou o rosto da namorada antes de se afastar. Por causa disso, os olhos de Dylan começaram a procurar por Cliff naquela direção e o encontrou rindo junto com os seus amigos.

“Será que ele vai se lembrar de devolver hoje ou vai deixar para amanhã?” Dylan murmurou para si mesmo com o rosto apoiado no seu punho fechado.

“Falando sozinho de novo?” questionou Gael comendo uma maçã doce.

“Sim, então só me ignore.” respondeu sem encarar o amigo. “E você deveria parar de roubar os doces de Ryan. Tem comida mais do que o suficiente para o dobro de alunos aqui presentes.”

“Eu sei, mas é divertido ver a expressão de surpresa e confusão que ele faz toda vez que olha para o seu prato vazio.” ele falou com sorrindo, realmente parecendo se divertir muito com aquilo. “Mas a minha irmã já me lançou um olhar repreendedor, então… ou eu parava ou ela provavelmente lançaria um feitiço que não me deixaria comer doces pelo resto do ano.” comeu mais um pedaço da maçã antes de continuar. “O que você vai fazer depois da festa?”

“Biblioteca.”

“Ainda não devolveram o livro?” perguntou Gael, mordendo mais um pedaço da sua maçã e tomando um pouco da sua bebida. “Se você não fosse tão teimoso tenho certeza que você conseguiria pegar emprestado com alguém da sua casa ou talvez da minha. Tenho quase certeza que alguém entre os alunos que tem aquele livro.”

“Mesmo se tivessem não ia fazer diferença. Eu quero aquele livro da biblioteca.” afirmou Dylan olhando para o seu copo antes de tomar o resto da água.

“Como eu disse. Teimoso.” ao terminar de comer a maçã, colocou o que sobrou sobre o seu prato para terminar de tomar a sua bebida. “Você odeia perder, mesmo para as coisas mais simples. Essa é a razão de nós não jogamos mais xadrez de bruxo?”

Imediatamente ao ouvir essas palavras, Dylan se virou para encarar Gael, o qual lhe devolveu o olhar com atrevimento parecendo saber exatamente qual seria a sua reação. Dylan ainda se impressionava com a proximidade entre os dois, sendo que eles se conheciam em menos de um ano, e se via curioso em saber como seria a amizade deles daqui alguns anos.

“Nós não jogamos mais xadrez de bruxo porque você usa o seu tempo livre para ler os seus livros e fazer todos os deveres de casa, porque eu não vou mais te emprestar os meus.” ele retrucou com um sorriso atrevido. “E se não estou enganado… eu ainda tenho mais partidas ganhas do que você no xadrez.”

“Você sempre tem uma resposta para tudo, não é?” balançou a cabeça negativamente, suspirando e olhando para os outros alunos. “Não tem medo que talvez essa sua personalidade acabe afastando todos, até mesmo eu?”

“Eu não me importo com o resto.” Dylan respondeu friamente, enquanto também olhava para os outros estudantes. “Mas eu provavelmente me importo com a nossa amizade mais do que gostaria.” os dois riram juntos com aquelas palavras.

“Não se preocupe, Dylan!” Gael colocou o seu braço sobre os ombros do amigo e o trouxe mais para perto. “Você vai ter que me aguentar até depois de nos formarmos porque eu não pretendo te largar tão cedo.” fez uma pausa. “Amigos de verdade são para sempre, certo?”

Surpreendendo os dois, Ryan puxou Dylan para um abraço que o deixou embaraçado e Lana colocou os braços em torno de Gael ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava o queixo sobre a sua cabeça. Amber e Kallen riram ao ver essa cena, pois seus irmãos pareciam ainda mais fofos daquele jeito como se estivessem carentes pela atenção dos irmãos mais novos.

Como tinha planejado, depois da festa, Dylan foi para a biblioteca provavelmente sendo o único aluno ali que faria isso bem no dia da Festa do Dia das Bruxas. Para a sua surpresa, ao em vez de receber mais uma negativa da bibliotecária, ela lhe ofereceu o livro que esperou um mês inteiro para pegar. Supôs então que Cliff provavelmente tinha devolvido o livro antes de ir para a festa, pois tinha a impressão de que ele ainda se encontrava lá junto com os colegas. Apesar de ainda não saber o porquê dele ter pego aquele livro, Dylan disse para si mesmo que perguntaria isso da próxima vez em que se encontrassem.

Naquela noite, enquanto os seus colegas de quarto dormiam, Dylan lia o livro sentado perto da janela um pouco aberta, usando a luz da lua para iluminar as páginas. Sua curiosidade para saber o conteúdo das histórias era grande o suficiente para mantê-lo muito bem acordado, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente se arrependeria disso na manhã seguinte. Principalmente porque ali não tinha café.

Ao chegar na última página do livro, Dylan ficou surpreso em descobrir um pequeno papel dobrado preso entre as dobras das páginas. Apesar dele estar muito bem conservado, tinha a aparência de ter pelo menos mais dez anos de idade. Não conseguindo conter a curiosidade, ele leu o bilhete e ficou ainda mais confuso. Será que Cliff também tinha visto aquilo?

“Que tal pararmos de conversar por bilhetes e começarmos a namorar? Kyle.”


	9. Floresta Proibida

Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez em que tinha sido acordado por causa de um pesadelo, que Dylan somente se deu conta disso por causa do seu acelerado batimento cardíaco. As vagas lembranças sobre o conteúdo do seu sonho vieram depois que sua respiração tinha voltado ao normal. Xingando mentalmente, ele fechou os olhos enquanto passava a mão pelo seu rosto, perguntando-se porque tinha sonhado com aquilo e também ficando com raiva, pois sabia que não conseguiria voltar a pegar no sono tão cedo.

Durante os primeiros minutos, ele apenas ficou ali deitado com os olhos fechados, esperando pelo sono que insistia em não vir, porque era a escolha mais sensata a se fazer. Infelizmente, não demorou muito até que Dylan suspirasse, desapontado com si mesmo, mudando de ideia ao sair da cama pegando o seu casaco e a sua varinha. Tomando o cuidado de não fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse acordar os seus colegas, ele saiu do dormitório e ao chegar na sala comunal começou a procurar por algo que pudesse o distrair.

Para o seu desapontamento, nem mesmo a leitura de vários bons livros ou até mesmo o conforto que sentia ao se deitar em um daqueles maravilhosos sofás de cor azul do céu noturno conseguiram lhe ajudar a voltar a dormir. Tudo indicava que ele passaria o restante da noite em claro, sendo ou não escolha sua. Se este fosse mesmo o caso, Dylan pensou que deveria fazer um bom proveito desse tempo.

Como os seus deveres e estudos estavam em dia, ele deu continuação aos seus estudos extra-curriculares ao ler livros de feitiço avançado e tentar realizá-los com a sua varinha, tomando os devidos cuidados. Além do feitiço de levitação que havia aprendido nas aulas de Feitiço, Dylan também já sabia atrair objetos, destrancar qualquer coisa, criar luz na ponta da sua varinha e estava começando a aprender fazer o feitiço que protege contra outros feitiços.

Mesmo que não conseguisse administrar o seu tempo livre tão bem quanto o seu amigo, Gael também tinha buscado aprender uma ou outra coisa além dos conteúdos ensinados em sala de aula, seja por curiosidade ou porque não queria ser deixado para trás, enquanto via Dylan subir de nível. Uma das coisas que ele mais ficou orgulhoso de si mesmo foi quando descobriu que existia um feitiço que sabia fazer e que o seu amigo desconhecia. Mesmo com as insistências de Dylan para que lhe contasse mais sobre este feitiço, Gael se recusou a contar qualquer coisa antes que os dois praticassem o feitiço juntos.

Ao se lembrar disso, Dylan também acabou por recordar que Gael havia lhe dito que eles usariam um livro da biblioteca para ajudar a praticar esse feitiço que ele desconhecia. Sua vontade de aprender algo novo acabou vencendo o seu bom senso, o qual o avisou mais de uma vez que aquilo seria uma péssima ideia, principalmente se alguém o pegasse fora da cama andando pelo castelo a essa hora da noite.

Isso mesmo. Se alguém o pegasse e ele não pretendia ser pego por ninguém.

Ao chegar na biblioteca, o fato da porta estar fechada não o surpreendeu e por já ter previsto isso Dylan nem piscou quando sussurrou o feitiço “alohomora” para abrir a porta e depois de entrar, fechá-la silenciosamente.

Como Gael não havia lhe dado o nome do livro, ele começou a sua busca na sessão de livros de feitiços, do mais básico para o mais avançado. O que Dylan procurava era um feitiço que petrificava o alvo, porém durante a sua busca acabou encontrando um ou outro feitiço que chamou a sua atenção. Por essa razão, as horas se passaram rapidamente e no fim ele acabou conhecendo vários outros tipos de feitiços, mas não aquele que veio especificamente procurar. De certa forma, não havia sido um desperdício de tempo.

Quando ele estava começando a considerar voltar para o dormitório da sua casa, Dylan foi surpreendido pelo som da porta se abrindo e alguém estranhando o fato dela estar aberta. Antes que a pessoa entrasse na biblioteca, Dylan rapidamente se escondeu debaixo da mesa segurando os livros que estava lendo, conseguindo assim ver as pernas da pessoa que vasculhou o local para confirmar de que não havia ninguém ali. Poucos minutos depois, a pessoa parecia estar satisfeita com a sua vistoria e acabou se retirando da biblioteca, fechando a porta e a trancando.

Após soltar o ar que estava segurando, Dylan saiu debaixo da mesa silenciosamente para guardar os livros nos seus devidos lugares nas estantes. Por um segundo, ao chegar na porta, ele pensou que talvez a pessoa tenha colocado um feitiço especial na fechadura, o que por consequência significaria que estava de fato preso ali, no entanto ao lançar novamente o feitiço para abrir a porta, a tranca fez um leve barulho indicando que havia sido destrancado.

Verificando o corredor vazio, Dylan saiu da biblioteca fechando a porta bem lentamente para fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Para que não estranhassem o fato da porta estar aberta novamente, ele lançou um feitiço para fazê-la voltar a ficar trancada. Em passos silenciosos e sempre prestando atenção a sua volta e nos sons que conseguira ouvir, Dylan fez o caminho contrário que utilizou para chegar ali.

Foi então que um pouco a sua frente, no corredor, viu passar uma pequena forma branca no chão, o que quase lhe causou um pequeno infarto. Depois de passado o susto, Dylan reconheceu o gato de Cliff e começou a se perguntar o que diabos ele estava fazendo por ali. Ao em vez de continuar o seu caminho, ele acabou por seguir o gato com medo que ele acabasse se metendo em problemas. O problema foi que ao virar na mesma esquina que viu Logan entrar, o corredor estava completamente vazio. Como se ele tivesse simplesmente desaparecido no ar. Ou será que o fato de ter passado a noite acordado tinha começado a fazê-lo ver coisas que na verdade não estavam ali?

Aceitando de que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer ali, deu meia volta e começou a seguir o seu caminho até dar de cara com alguém que logo reconheceu quando os seus olhos se encontraram. Dylan mentalmente se xingou por ter sido tão idiota a ponto de ser pego desse jeito e ainda mais por aquela pessoa.

“O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Wright?” o som da voz dele, como sempre, era irritante de se ouvir, pois parecia estar carregar de uma certeza absoluta como se ele fosse o dono da verdade. “Tem ideia de que horas são? E que você deveria estar no seu dormitório ao em vez de vagar pela escola?”

“Cuidado, John. Falando desse jeito, vão pensar que você é o monitor da sua casa, coisa que você não é.” Dylan debochou já sabendo que não conseguiria fazê-lo ignorar o fato de que estava ali sendo educado ou polido. Não, os dois se detestavam mais que o suficiente para não esperar que o outro fosse lhe fazer um pequeno favor. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquele rapaz irritante era amigo de Cliff. “Já que terminou de me interrogar agora é a minha vez? O que VOCÊ está fazendo acordado e andando pelos corredores? Se pretende me dedurar vai ter que responder pelos seus atos também.”

“O que faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta, Wright, e diferente de você eu tenho uma autorização por escrito da diretora.” ao dizer isso ele mostrou um papel que retirou do bolso da sua calça, quase como se quisesse esfregar na cara do outro. “Ou por acaso você tem alguma autorização?”

“Claro que tenho.” respondeu com um tom indiferente. “Por que eu ficaria quebrando as regras da escola quando eu poderia estar tranquilamente dormindo na minha cama?” de um jeito discreto ele começou a se afastar de John. “Eu só não me vejo na obrigação de ter que mostrar isso para você.”

“Wright…”

“Então proponho que cada um dos nós siga o seu caminho e vamos fingir que este encontro nunca aconteceu, o que honestamente não vai ser nenhum pouco difícil, não concorda?” enquanto falava isso Dylan continuava a se afastar devagar, ao mesmo tempo que começou a fazer a sua varinha deslizar pelo interior da sua manga para a sua mão.

“Pare bem aí!” exclamou John com uma voz autoritária, o que fez Dylan suspirar.

“Você realmente não vai querer fazer isso, John. Acredite em mim.” ele começou a dizer já apertando os dedos contra a sua varinha trás das suas costas. “Eu posso ter passado a noite em claro, mas acho que tenho energia mais que o suficiente para lidar com você.”

“Olhe o jeito que fala! Você não passa de um aluno do primeiro ano e realmente acha que conseguiria ganhar de mim em um duelo?” comentou em um tom incrédulo. “Não acha que está se superestimando mais do que deveria? Isso pode acabar lhe fazendo cair em sérios problemas se não der um jeito nisso.”

“Diferente de você, eu sei exatamente o que consigo ou não fazer, por isso estou lhe avisando para parar de agir como um idiota e continuar a seguir o seu caminho.” apertando mais firme na base da sua varinha, Dylan continuou a encarar o outro com seriedade. “Tenho certeza de que o seu orgulho não vai lhe permitir encarar os seus amigos amanhã de manhã após ter perdido para um mero aluno do primeiro ano, certo?”

Pessoas como John eram tão previsíveis que Dylan não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo fazer aquela expressão de raiva e começar a levar a mão até a sua varinha. Pensando novamente naquele feitiço que petrificava os alvos, ele acreditou que aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para utilizar isso se Gael não tivesse sido tão bobo a ponto de não lhe dizer o nome do feitiço. Já com as exatas palavras na boca para conseguir desarmar o seu oponente, ambos foram surpreendidos por um miado entre eles. Assim como tinha desaparecido, Logan se encontrava entre os dois, observando-os com curiosidade como se quisesse assistir aquele duelo.

“Boa noite.”

A voz calma de Cliff fez com que tanto Dylan quanto John exclamar alto, não conseguindo disfarçar o susto que levaram ao notar o jovem homem sorrindo para os dois. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali para que pessoas e gatos começassem a surgir do nada?

“Eu realmente espero que vocês dois não vão começar a duelar a essa hora da noite. Seria muito indelicado acabar acordando os outros, não concordam?” enquanto Cliff disse isso, ele se agachou para pegar Logan e o segurar nos seus braços, fazendo carinho nele.

“Cliff? O que você está fazendo aqui?” questionou John, em um tom preocupado.

“Logan não voltou na hora de sempre, então eu fiquei preocupado e fui procurar por ele. Infelizmente parece que acabei esquecendo que isso ia contra as regras da escola.” informou sorrindo, olhando para o amigo enquanto continuava a passar mão no seu gato. “Não posso dizer se foi sorte ou azar acabar dando de encontro com vocês.”

Por alguma razão, Dylan tinha quase certeza que Cliff tinha tornado a sua presença óbvia para eles porque não queria que eles começassem a brigar ali, mesmo que isso significava ter que ser pego quebrando as regras. Isso sem falar sobre o fato dele e Logan terem estranhamente surgidos do nada, quase como aparições. Pensando nisso, ele acabou notando que Cliff tinha uma capa de tecido estranho pendurado no seu braço. Dylan provavelmente teria refletido mais sobre isso se os seus olhos não tivessem se encontrado, fazendo-o desviar. 

“Desculpe, capitão, mas eu também vou ter que reportar sobre você para os professores seguindo as regras.” falou John com arrependimento no tom da voz, o que fez Dylan revirar os olhos e cruzar os braços.

“Faça o que achar que deve, John.” Cliff respondeu com um sorriso educado. “Não vou levar para o lado pessoal, então espero que você faça o mesmo.”

Ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, Dylan teve a estranha impressão de que ele estava indiretamente se desculpando pelo comportamento dele, no entanto isso não faria sentido algum. Por que Cliff acharia que o fato de Dylan quase ter duelado com John era culpa dele? Será que era pelo fato de ter seguido Logan ao em vez de ter continuado a seguir o seu caminho? Mesmo assim, aquilo tinha sido escolha dele próprio, assim como ter provocado o colega.

No fim, John os reportou para os respectivos diretores das suas casas, os quais eram a Professora Amelie e o Professor Major Campbell. Os dois perderam 20 pontos cada e também vão realizar juntos algumas horas de detenção na floresta proibida, acompanhados é claro por um professor. Era curioso pensar que o lugar que era proibido para todos alunos, tornava-se assessivel desde que fosse para cumprirem detenção ou por devido as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, que começa no terceiro ano. Às vezes, Dylan realmente não conseguia entender as regras daquela escola.

“De todas as pessoas que eu poderia imaginar quebrando as regras, você definitivamente seria a última, Dylan. O que poderia ser tão importante na biblioteca para te fazer ir lá no meio da noite?” após ouvir o que aconteceu na noite passada, Gael ainda achava difícil de acreditar que alguém tão certinho como o seu amigo tinha realmente perdido pontos e também sido obrigado a cumprir detenção mais tarde.

“Tudo teria dado certo se o maldito John não estivesse xeretando onde não deveria.” Dylan novamente xingou o colega, enquanto ele e Gael estavam na aula de Transfiguração transformando os seus fósforos em agulhas, para em seguida fazer as devidas anotações dos resultados. “Na verdade, eu nem teria ido para lá se você tivesse me contado mais sobre aquele feitiço que petrifica o alvo.”

“O quê? Este foi o seu motivo?” ele questionou surpreso e chocado. “Poxa, Dylan! Se eu soubesse que as coisas acabariam assim, com certeza já teria te falado tudo o que precisava saber há muito tempo.” apesar de dois terem conseguido fazer os seus fósforos se transformarem em agulhas, por alguma razão as agulhas de Dylan pareciam mais limpas que as de Gael. “É Petrificus Totalus. O feitiço torna o alvo incapaz de se mover, exceto pelos olhos e a respiração. Para quebrá-lo é só usar o feitiço Finite Incantatem.” Gael explicou enquanto escrevia no seu caderno. “Quando vai ser a sua detenção?”

“Não faço ideia.” admitiu dando de ombros. “De acordo com Ryan, eu vou receber um bilhete informando tudo na mesa do café da manhã do dia em que a denteção ocorrerá.”

“Entendo.” ao perceber algo, Gael parou de escrever e olhou para o amigo. “Espere um minuto. Se ele lhe disse isso, então quer dizer que Ryan já cumpriu detenção antes?” perguntou com curiosidade e estranhamento, pois o irmão de Dylan não parecia ser do tipo que se metia em problemas. Na verdade, ele parecia ser justamente o oposto.

“Foi exatamente o que eu perguntei para ele.” informou Dylan, continuando a escrever no seu caderno. “Mas ao em vez de me dar uma resposta, ele apenas riu bagunçando os meus cabelos e mudando de assunto. Detesto quando ele e Amber fazem isso. Tratando-me como uma criança.”

“Teoricamente… nós ainda somos crianças.”

“Ah é? Fale por você mesmo, porque eu penso diferente.” ele retrucou terminado de fazer as anotações para transformar as agulhas em fósforo de novo. “Posso ser muitas coisas, mas uma criança eu deixei de ser há muito tempo atrás.” os dois ficaram em silêncio e Gael ainda mantinha os olhos nele. “E não, eu não quero falar sobre isso.”

“Está bem.” concordou em não insistir naquele assunto, pensando em outra coisa e sorrindo apoiando o queixo no seu punho, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para Dylan. “Quer então falar sobre o fato de que você vai cumprir a detenção junto com Cliff?”

Dylan olhou para o amigo e não conseguiu evitar o seu riso, pois a mudança drástica de assunto o tinha deixado ao mesmo tempo grato por Gael não o pressionar naquele assunto e bravo pela expressão brincalhona que estava fazendo, como se soubesse exatamente o que estava passando pela cabeça dele.

“Não, também não quero falar sobre isso.” porém, diferente da outra vez, agora ele parecia se sentir mais contente, principalmente por causa do sorriso discreto que tinha se formado nos seus lábios.

Poucos dias depois, exatamente como Ryan tinha lhe contado, na parte da manhã sobre a mesa do café da manhã, Dylan recebeu um bilhete que dizia que a sua detenção começará às vinte e três horas e que ele deveria aguardar pelo professor no saguão de entrada.

Cerca de vinte minutos antes das dez horas da noite, Dylan se despediu de Gael, o qual se dirigiu para a sala comunal da sua casa, enquanto Dylan optou por já ficar no saguão de entrada até dar a hora da sua detenção. Sentado no chão, lendo novamente o livro de histórias infantis que tinha pego emprestado da biblioteca, por alguma razão a última história sobre os três irmãos tinha prendido a sua atenção de uma maneira que não conseguia entender.

No entanto, seus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar.

“Noite bonita, não acha?”

Levantando rapidamente o olhar para cima, Dylan observou Cliff vestido com a capa de inverno sobre o seu uniforme, com a cabeça voltada para o alto como se estivesse admirando as estrelas ou algo no céu noturno. Pela sua postura e calma, ninguém pensaria que ele estava prestes a cumprir uma detenção no mais tardar da noite na floresta proibida. Cliff parecia completamente à vontade, talvez como se fosse dar um tranquilo passeio pelos terrenos da escola, algo que Dylan tinha certeza de que seria completamente diferente da sensação que teriam quando entrassem naquela floresta.

“Provavelmente seria mais bonita se nós não tivéssemos que cumprir detenção dentro de uma floresta perigosa.” Dylan comentou, sendo o mais irônico possível.

“Nós dois sabíamos o que poderia acontecer se fossemos pegos andando pelo castelo depois da hora de dormir.” ele comentou olhando uma última vez para o céu antes de virar a cabeça na direção do outro. “Ou você esperava por algo diferente?”

“Eu não esperava por nada porque eu sabia que conseguiria voltar para a sala comunal da minha casa sem problemas.” ouvindo ele dizer isso, Cliff sorriu colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da sua calça.

“Admiro a sua confiança em si mesmo.” Cliff disse com honestidade, sem demonstrar um traço na sua voz de que estava na verdade brincando com Dylan. Ou pelo menos, esta foi a impressão que o outro teve. “Nem todos os alunos do primeiro ano são assim.” após dizer isso, seus olhos se fixaram no livro. “Oh, então era você a quem a bibliotecária se referiu quando disse que tinha alguém interessado neste livro.” falou em um tom surpreso, mas feliz como se essa descoberta tinha sido uma boa notícia. “Isso pode soar estranho, mas gostaria de pedir que tome cuidado para não perder o papel dobrado na última página. Tem um valor sentimental para mim, assim como o livro.”

Feliz em não ter sido quem iniciou aquele assunto que o vinha incomodando desde o momento em que tinha lido as palavras escritas no papel dobrado, Dylan tomou coragem de dizer o que pensava sobre aquilo, ou de dizer em voz alta as perguntas que queria fazer.

“Quem é Kyle?” ele começou com a pergunta mais óbvia.

“Meu pai.” Cliff respondeu, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de surpresa de Dylan. “Na época em que ele estudava aqui, ele e a minha mãe trocavam mensagens por este livro. Quase ninguém o pega emprestado, então acho que é por isso que o último bilhete trocado entre eles ainda estava nele quando peguei pela primeira vez.” fez uma pausa, com uma expressão pensativa e nostálgica. “Acabei que me acostumando a pegá-lo da biblioteca vez ou outra, sempre imaginando como deve ter sido a vida deles como estudantes.”

“Eles faleceram?” Dylan questionou com receio, não sabendo se deveria ter dito aquilo.

“O quê? Não! Eles estão bem.” após dizer isso Cliff riu, ao perceber que tinha dado a impressão errada para o outro. “Meu pai trabalha como cozinheiro e a minha mãe é uma escritora. Ah, e acredito que você já teve o prazer de conhecer o meu avô, certo?”

“Nem me lembre sobre isso.” ele pediu escondendo o rosto ao apoiar a testa nos seus joelhos, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado. “Toda vez que penso no Professor Unger eu me lembro da vez em que deixei Gael copiar o meu dever de casa e ele acabou descobrindo.” ao perceber o que tinha dito, ele se encolheu mais ainda. “E eu não sei porque acabei de dizer isso para você.”

Os dois provavelmente teriam continuado a conversa se o professor responsável por dar as aulas de Tratos das Criaturas Mágicas não tivesse chegado. Ele claramente já conhecia Cliff, por se tratar de um aluno seu e apresentou-se educadamente para Dylan dizendo que tinha ouvido grandes coisas sobre ele. Dessa forma, os três se dirigiram para a floresta sendo que o professor ia na frente com a varinha levantada e acesa, iluminando o caminho.

Segundo o professor, apesar da detenção de tratar de um castigo por terem quebrado as regras da escola, não havia motivos para eles se arriscarem mais do que o necessário na floresta de noite, portanto o que eles fariam seria fazer uma breve investigação para ver se tudo estava nos conformes e também tentarão capturar um especismo mediano de aranha no qual o professor pretendia apresentar na próxima aula de Tratos das Criaturas Mágicas.

A floresta proibida se tratava de um pedaço da floresta que cresce nos terrenos de Hogwarts na qual habita diversos tipos de criaturas mágicas, como unicórnios, centauros, tronquilhos, hipogrifos, acromântulas e além de já terem ouvido boatos sobre a presença de um lobisomem por ali.

Antes de entrarem na floresta, o professor confirmou se Cliff lembrava-se dos feitiços que o tinha lhe ensinado e principalmente aquele que servia para repelir as aranhas, caso alguma tentasse atacar. Dirigindo-se agora a Dylan, o professor começou a explicar a que feitiço ele se referiu, porém o garoto logo o interrompeu dizendo que já tinha aprendido a fazer aquele feitiço, então não havia porquê dele lhe explicar. Ao ouvir as palavras de Dylan, Cliff sorriu parecendo sentir orgulho dele, enquanto o professor ficou surpreso e chocado.

Durante a investigação que os três fizeram na floresta, nada de especial ou estranho aconteceu. Como era a sua primeira vez ali, Dylan acabou prestando mais atenção nas impressões que teve daquele lugar. Coisas como a temperatura dentro da floresta parecia ser era mais baixa se comparado ao que sentiu antes de entrar, a neblina parecia deixar as coisas mais sinistras do que já aparentavam ser e o cheiro forte de grama molhada.

Ao ficar tão próximo como eles estavam naquele momento, Dylan sentiu vontade de conversar com Cliff, especialmente quando o seu olhar se voltava na direção dele, porém a presença e o fato do professor fazer alguns comentários vez ou outra, fazia-o voltar a encarar a floresta usando a sua varinha acesa, deixando de lado essa vontade e se concentrando na tarefa que tinha no momento.

Quando o professor se sentiu satisfeito com a investigação feita por eles, informou-os que eles agora deveriam procurar pelas aranhas e tomar o maior cuidado possível para não lhes dar motivos para os atacarem. Dylan queria saber como é que as aranhas irão se comportar de maneira civilizada, enquanto eles “raptam” uma das suas companheiras. Apesar de saber usar os feitiço que as repelia, ele nunca antes tinha usado em uma aranha de verdade.

Em um lugar específico dentro da floresta, os três encontraram as aranhas, no entanto antes de tentarem qualquer coisa o professor os avisou que assim que pegasse a aranha adormecida por um feitiço que lançaria era que eles correrem para fora da floresta o mais rápido que conseguissem. Dylan teve vontade de falar de voz alta que aquilo era um plano ridículo, mas se conteve porque preferia ter que participar daquele plano ao em vez de passar mais tempo naquela floresta sinistra.

No momento em que o professor sussurrou o feitiço de adormecer para a aranha mais próxima deles, Dylan e Cliff estavam com as suas varinhas empunhadas prontos para correr, as outras aranhas perceberam que tinha algo de errado e após notarem uma presença estranha, avançaram irritadas na direção deles. Carregando a aranha adormecida debaixo de um braço, o professor começou a correr gritando para os alunos correrem também. Dylan correu com todas as suas forças e provavelmente como não estava muito acostumado a fazer isso, poucos minutos depois acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão, machucando o joelho da sua perna. Antes que as aranhas chegassem nele, Cliff rapidamente lançou um feitiço de proteção, enquanto o professor afastava as aranhas que vinham do outro lado.

“Você está bem?” Cliff perguntou se agachando perto de Dylan.

“Não é nada, apenas tropecei.” disse Dylan, levantando-se para mostrar que estava bem, porém acabou novamente perdendo o equilíbrio e provavelmente teria caído mais uma vez no chão se Cliff não o tivesse segurado.

“Apoie-se em mim.” foi tudo o que disse antes de colocar o braço de Dylan sobre os seus ombros e de pôr a sua mão na cintura dele, para ajudá-lo a manter o equilíbrio.

Dylan teria com toda a certeza recusado receber a ajuda do outro, porque já bastava a vergonha que sentia por ter tropeçado daquele jeito, contudo levando em consideração a situação em que eles se encontravam, ele não disse nada ao colocar o seu peso no ombro de Cliff e juntos com o professor se apressaram em sair da floresta.

Praticamente já na entrada do castelo, o professor analisou o machucado da perna de Dylan concluindo que não havia quebrado nada e que deveria ter apenas dado um mal jeito com a queda, porém se ele desejasse poderia levá-lo para a enfermaria. Dylan recusou dizendo que estava se sentindo muito bem e que provavelmente se sentiria melhor ainda depois de uma boa noite de sono. Ainda não muito satisfeito com a resposta do estudante, o professor estava prestes a insistir quando Cliff o assegurou que acompanharia Dylan até o dormitório da Corvinal e por essa razão o professor não precisava se preocupar com nada. Sentindo-se mais tranquilo com as palavras do seu aluno, o professor se despediu deles e agradeceu pela ajuda em pegar a aranha antes de desaparecer da vista deles.

“Bem, acho melhor já irmos antes que encontremos alguém no castelo.” comentou Cliff olhando para Dylan, o qual estava ainda sentado no chão com a mão sobre o seu joelho enfaixado depois Cliff tinha conjurado uma atadura. “Nossa aventura de hoje a noite foi mais que o suficiente, eu acredito.” agachando-se na frente do outro, ele ofereceu às suas costas. “Pode subir. Vou te ajudar a chegar no seu dormitório sem precisar apoiar na sua perna.”

“Quê?!” instintivamente Dylan acabou exclamando mais alto do que pretendia. “Eu quero dizer… Você não precisa se incomodar-” em vão ele tentava argumentar, porém foi logo interrompido pelo outro.

“Eu insisto.” ele afirmou com seriedade quando os seus olhos se encontraram. “Não é nenhum incômodo. Eu só quero ter certeza que você chegue no seu dormitório em segurança.” Cliff sorriu de maneira gentil. “Ou você prefere que o carregue nos braços?”

“Calado.” Dylan sabia que o seu rosto provavelmente deveria estar corado, pois conseguia até sentir o calor neles, mas ficou grato por Cliff estar de costas para si, de forma que não pudesse perceber isso. “Obrigado.” foi o seu agradecimento em voz baixa, antes de colocar os seus braços envolta do pescoço dele.

O percurso até a sala comunal da Corvinal feito por eles foi mais curto do que Dylan se lembrava, porém durante este tempo Cliff lhe fazia perguntas simples parecendo querer distraí-lo. Dylan respondia com a menor quantidade de palavras possível, pois se sentia envergonhado demais para ter de fato uma conversa com ele. Ao mesmo tempo, ele estranhamente tinha a sensação de segurança e conforto estando naquela posição de um jeito que nunca antes tinha acontecido com ele. Talvez isso fosse consequência do fato de Cliff tê-lo salvo alguns minutos atrás. Sim, com certeza era por causa disso.

Chegando finalmente na porta com a aldrava de bronze em formato de águia, Dylan rapidamente respondeu a charada e a porta se abriu. Cliff o ajudou a descer das suas costas e após Dylan assegurar que conseguiria se virar sozinho dali para frente, o rapaz do terceiro ano sorriu para ele desejando boa noite. Cliff deu as costas, logo começando a descer as escadas em formato de espiral, indo embora e consequentemente deixando Dylan sozinho. Após respirar fundo, ele entrou e a porta se fechou sozinha.


	10. Feliz Natal

Outra data comemorativa que Dylan não sentia muita empolgação em participar era o Natal, porém este ano ele teve a impressão de que provavelmente teria um dos melhores recessos de duas semanas na sua vida, ao tomar conhecimento que poderia optar por ficar em Hogwarts ao em vez de voltar para casa. Amber e Ryan queriam poder ficar com ele na escola, porém já fazia um tempo que ambos recebiam correspondências dos pais perguntando se eles voltariam para casa no Natal e dizer não, infelizmente não parecia ser uma opção. Como uma forma de tranquilizá-los, Dylan disse que não se importava de ficar ali sozinho, mas que aparentemente Gael também passaria o feriado ali junto com as irmãs, já que os seus pais estavam viajando.

Dessa maneira, antes de partirem, os dois irmãos já entregaram para Dylan os presentes que tinham comprado para ele de Natal e também prometeram que tentarão enviar um pedaço de bolo de café para ele. Enquanto observava os irmãos embarcarem no trem, seus olhos acabaram se encontrando com os de Cliff, o qual sorriu e acenou para ele de longe. Automaticamente, ele acenou de volta para em seguida vê-lo também entrar no trem e sentir uma pontada de desapontamento no peito.

O Salão Principal foi decorado por doze árvores de Natal e do teto caia pequenos flocos de neve, dando a impressão de que estava nevando ali dentro. Quando o dia de Natal finalmente chegou, houve uma festa como nada antes visto por Dylan. Alunos e professores tinham a sua disposição montanhas de perus assados, batatas, chipolatas, travessas de salsichas, terrinas de ervilhas passadas na manteiga, molheiras com uva-do-monte em molho espesso e bem temperado e, a pequenos intervalos sobre a mesa, pilhas de bombinhas de bruxo.

Nos momentos de entretenimentos, Dylan e Gael geralmente jogavam xadrez bruxo enquanto as irmãs Neeson os observava com curiosidade e interesse. Kellen sussurrava algumas dicas para Dylan ao mesmo tempo que Lana avisava para o irmão tomar cuidado. Durante todo esse tempo, Sr. Holmes estava deitado na mesa com os olhos fechados parecendo entediado demais até para observar aquilo.

Além dos presentes dos irmãos, Dylan ficou sem palavras ao receber também presentes de Gael, Kellen e Lana. Os três irmãos chegaram até o encarar com expressão que pareciam dizer “Você não seriamente pensou que a gente não fosse lhe dar nada, pensou?”. Gael lhe deu um livro sobre estudos avançados para bruxos, Kellen lhe presenteou com uma caneca da Corvinal e Lana um travesseiro enfeitiçado para produzir qualquer música que pedisse. No entanto, ele ficou ainda mais surpreso ao receber presentes da Professora Amelie e da Professora Bridget. Um cachecol e um par de meias, respectivamente.

Como prometido, logo uma coruja veio entregar para Dylan um pedaço de bolo de café que os seus irmãos tinham lhe enviado junto com um bilhete dizendo que no próximo ano eles vão tentar contrabandear café trouxa para a escola. Ele riu ao ler isso e com muita felicidade comeu o bolo, reconhecendo imediatamente o gosto do café que tanto sentiu falta. Seu humor estava tão bom que Dylan até cedeu um pequeno pedaço do bolo para Gael experimentar. Como já espera por conhecer o paladar do amigo, Gael não gostou muito do gosto do bolo de café e disse que não compreendia como um bolo poderia ser algo não doce.

Praticamente sozinho na sua sala comunal, Dylan a cada dia que passava se deitava em um sofá diferente, enquanto lia algum livro novo que ainda não tinha lido da biblioteca particular deles. Como ali fazia mais frio naquela época do ano e principalmente porque se encontrava em uma das torres mais altas do castelo, ele sempre estava usando cachecol, luvas e roupas quentes.

Teve até um dia em que Dylan cogitou em deixar Gael entrar na sala comunal da Corvinal, mas antes que os dois pudessem responder a charada da águia na porta, Kellen os pegou no flagra e deu bronca nos dois, após puxar ambos pelas orelhas. Eles ficaram com as orelhas doendo por pelo menos três dias.

Dylan até pensou em visitar aquele maldito espelho mágico mais uma vez, porém não demorou muito para se convencer de que aquilo não era uma boa ideia e que ele com certeza tinha outras coisas mais divertidas a se fazer. Como conversar com Sr. Holmes ao fazer perguntas sobre Logan e pedir pela sua opinião sobre o desaparecimento seguido pelo aparecimento do gato naquele dia em que tinha quebrado as regras. Dylan provavelmente teria compreendido melhor o que gato havia lhe respondido se ele tivesse se lembrado de pedir para Gael traduzir.

Por mais divertidas que essas duas semanas foram, infelizmente elas passaram bem rápido e logo os alunos voltaram para das suas casas para a escola. Quando as aulas voltaram a acontecer, as coisas voltaram a ser como eram antes como se estas duas semanas de férias nem tivessem ocorrido.

Antes mesmo das provas finais chegarem, já dava para notar a diferença no comportamento dos alunos e principalmente no fato da biblioteca estar sempre cheia, independente se era de manhã, de tarde ou de noite. Segundo os veteranos, as provas finais de Hogwarts eram desnecessariamente assustadoras, o que acabava por obrigar todos os estudantes, até os mais desinteressados, a estudarem como loucos.

Para Dylan aquilo não passava de um exagero para assustar os alunos mais novos e apesar de não passar mais tempo na biblioteca como antigamente, pois não gostava de ficar perto de muita gente, ele continuou com os seus estudos, seja na sala comunal ou em algum lugar tranquilo no castelo. As revisões dos conteúdos geralmente eram feitas entre ele e Gael, sendo que cada um falava mais para o outro sobre a matéria com que tinha mais facilidade.

A aproximação das provas também acabou fazendo com que os encontros com os seus irmãos fossem reduzidos em rápidos encontros no Salão Principal ou quando coincidentemente se encontravam em algum corredor no castelo.

Quando os dias das provas finais começaram, na sala de provas escritas todos os alunos receberam penas novas e especiais, pois estas estavam encantadas com um feitiço anti cola. Dylan se perguntou por um segundo como tinham conseguido fazer aquilo, antes de se concentrar totalmente nas perguntas escritas no pergaminho aberto em cima da sua mesa. 

Se ele tivesse que ser honesto, Dylan preferia escrever várias páginas sobre todos os nomes das diferentes estrelas e os movimentos dos planetas, a ter que se lembrar para que eram usados as plantas e os estranhos fungos presentes na estufa das aulas de Herbologia.

Provas práticas também foram realizadas, porque afinal a base de quase tudo era os feitiços que aprendiam e isso geralmente só poderia ser comprovado por meio de exames práticos. Na prova de Feitiços eles tiveram que fazer um abacaxi sapatear na mesa, enquanto que na de Transfiguração a professora os observou transformar um camundongo em uma caixa de rapé. No exame de Poções, o professor pediu para fazerem a poção do esquecimento e no final fez anotações após verificar o conteúdo do caldeirão de cada aluno.

Feito a última prova do ano, todos os alunos terão cerca de uma semana antes dos resultados saírem e durante este tempo Gael conseguiu convencer Dylan a não estudar ou sequer tocar em qualquer livro das disciplinas da escola, porque eles tinham obrigação de aproveitar essa liberdade para fazer o que quisessem. Afinal, a vida não era só feita de estudos, pois se este fosse o caso eles com certeza acabariam se tornando velhos de cabelo grisalho sem perceber.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer já que estava proibido de estudar, Dylan passou os próximos dias observando Gael brincar com Sr. Holmes. Como presente de Natal, Gael tinha comprado para o seu gato um brinquedo em formato de rato branco que agia e se movia como um rato de verdade. Sr. Holmes geralmente apenas observava os movimentos do rato com impassividade até o momento em que fazia um rápido movimento com a pata, o que consequentemente fez o rato voar e cair de costas de um jeito que não conseguia se mover mais. Houve até um dia em que Logan apareceu para brincar junto com Sr. Holmes, mas em contrapartida não havia nem sinal do seu dono.

“Cliff dá muita liberdade para Logan andar pela escola, provavelmente porque ele é um dos gatos mais comportados que eu já conheci, então ele nem sempre o acompanha quando Logan vem brincar com Sr. Holmes.” explicou Gael, apesar de Dylan não ter perguntado nada. “Para falar a verdade, acho que só nos encontramos umas três vezes para observar os nossos gatos interagindo um com o outro.”

Enquanto ele dizia isso, os gatos disputam para ver quem conseguia pegar o rato de brinquedo primeiro ou talvez para saber quem o pegaria mais vezes. Na presença do gato companheiro, Sr. Holmes acabava por despertar o seu lado competitivo, pois ele não gostava de perder. Nos dias em que ele realmente não sentia vontade de fazer nada, Sr. Holmes deitava no chão e nem ligava para os toques das patas de Logan nas suas costas, como se o tivesse chamando para brincar. No fim, o gato branco também acabava se deitando, porém em cima do outro gato.

“Vocês dois não conversaram mais desde que fizeram a detenção juntos?” perguntou Gael com curiosidade, porque já fazia um bom tempo desde que Cliff tinha sido assunto da conversa deles e ele estranhou um pouco isso.

“E por que deveríamos conversar?” Dylan deu de ombros como se sentisse indiferente com relação aquilo. “Não é como se fossemos amigos ou algo parecido-”

“Por favor!” Gael nem esperou mais um segundo antes de interromper o amigo em um tom cansado e incrédulo. “Sério, Dylan? Depois de tudo o que vocês conversaram e passaram durante este ano, você realmente acredita que vocês não são amigos? Uau. Sua ideia de amizade deve ser algo bem diferente da minha. Só pode ser.”

“Você está zombando de mim?” ele questionou bravo, encarando o amigo.

“Eu estou zombando da sua ingenuidade, isso é diferente.” disse Gael e ao ver que Dylan estava prestes a brigar com ele, continuou a dizer. “Se vocês não são amigos, então que nome você daria para o relacionamento de vocês? Estou realmente muito intrigado para saber isso.”

Ainda encarando o amigo com uma expressão confusa, Dylan até chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas imediatamente tornou a fechá-la se sentindo ainda mais irritado ao ver a expressão de triunfo de Gael. Desviando o olhar para observar os gatos, Dylan suspirou constatando que era em momentos como este, que ele não gostava do fato do amigo ser alguém bem mais social do que si, pois sempre acabava perdendo nestes tipos de conversa.

“E como vai a sua investigação para saber o motivo do Ryan já ter cumprido detenção?” sem nenhum pingo de vergonha, Dylan mudou de assunto com uma naturalidade que fez Gael sorrir em divertimento.

“Acredito que você esteja certo ao pensar que ele escondeu sobre isso propositalmente e principalmente de você e Amber.” respondeu Gael, apoiando o queixo no joelho da sua perna dobrada. “Sua irmã ficou genuinamente surpresa quando perguntei a ela e o seu irmão não é tão tolo quando você me fez imaginar. De fato, ele não se cansa de falar, mas em momento algum tratou sobre aquele assunto comigo.” de repente, sua expressão se iluminou ao pensar em algo. “Talvez… Cliff saiba. Você sabe, porque eles são amigos e estudam juntos.”

“Hm… acho que você tem razão.” meio que a contragosto, Dylan concordou. “Ao mesmo tempo em que pelo visto continuaremos sem saber o motivo da detenção, pois duvido que ele vai contar a verdade para qualquer um de nós. Porque nem você ou eu somos amigos dele, diferente do meu irmão.” concluiu lançando um sorriso atrevido para o amigo.

“Sim, sim. Eu entendi o seu ponto.” Gael bateu de leve o seu ombro no do amigo, empurrando-o um pouco para o lado. “Acho que é a minha vez de mudar de assunto, certo? Então…” ele fez uma pausa para ser mais dramático. “Eu estava pensando… que você acha de tentarmos entrar para o time de quadribol ano que vem? Claro que acabaríamos em times rivais, mas tenho a impressão que íamos nos divertir muito. Sem falar que você não precisaria mais ficar dependendo da sua irmã para praticar seus voos de vassoura.”

Embora Dylan continuou a insistir que não tinha interesse por esse jogo, ele não podia negar que gostava da ideia de poder ter mais liberdade em voar com a vassoura. Os dois amigos prosseguiram a debater sobre isso, mesmo que no final não conseguiram chegar a um consenso satisfatório. Neste meio tempo, Logan acordou do seu descanso e desceu de cima do Sr. Holmes, despedindo-se ao encostar a sua cabeça na do outro gato antes de se retirar.

Cerca de um dia antes de saírem os resultados das provas, Gael desapareceu após ter sido sequestrado pelas suas duas irmãs, as quais pareciam precisar da ajuda dele para algo, então Dylan acabou podendo ir na biblioteca para matar o tempo lendo um dos livros aventuras que o seu amigo tanto adora ler.

“Oi. Importa-se de eu me sentar aqui?” perguntou educadamente Cliff, apontando para a cadeira de frente para Dylan, o qual abaixou o livro que lia para poder encará-lo.

“Fique a vontade.” ele respondeu de forma mais neutra possível, antes de voltar a esconder o rosto atrás do livro.

“Obrigado.” Cliff agradeceu sorrindo, para em seguida puxar a cadeira para trás e se sentar nela, colocando o livro que segurava sobre a mesa. Dando uma rápida espiada, Dylan viu que se tratava de um outro livro que Gael também gostava de ler.

Os segundos começaram a passar e logo se tornaram em minutos, no entanto os dois permaneceram em silêncio apenas o quebrando com o barulho de páginas sendo viradas. Por alguma razão, Dylan pensou que o outro é quem seria quem falaria algo primeiro. Provavelmente por causa de Cliff ter sido quem quis se sentar bem ali.

“Você sabe que tem vários outros lugares que você poderia se sentar dentro da biblioteca, certo? Lugares com mesas não ocupadas?” Dylan comentou, ainda com os olhos fixos no seu livro, porém não lendo de verdade as palavras escritas nele. Não conseguia se concentrar.

“Estou ciente.” o outro respondeu calmo, também ainda com os olhos sobre o seu livro, porém diferente de Dylan, Cliff não parecia ter dificuldade em ler. “Mas eu gosto da sua companhia.” ele admitiu com sinceridade. “Como está a perna? Não tive a oportunidade perguntar isso mais cedo.”

“Você poderia ter perguntado para Ryan.” sugeriu Dylan, fechando os olhos percebendo tarde demais o que tinha dito e a maneira mal educada que sua voz saiu.

Naturalmente Cliff percebeu isso e dessa forma acabou levantando a sua cabeça para olhar na garoto a sua frente com uma expressão surpresa, intrigada e séria. Dylan continuava a manter o livro bem na frente do seu rosto, ainda se recusando a encará-lo.

“Eu poderia.” Cliff concordou, mas não havia traço de felicidade no seu tom. “Mas eu não fiz isso porque queria te perguntar pessoalmente.” ele fez uma pausa, analisando Dylan mesmo que ainda não pudesse ver o seu rosto. “Por acaso eu fiz algo errado?”

“Não.” o outro respondeu rapidamente, mas não se aprofundou nisso.

“Então, por que você não quer olhar para mim?” ele retrucou em um tom sério.

“Eu estou lendo.”

“Dylan.”

Era difícil saber se o seu coração tinha dado um salto ao ouvir Cliff dizer o seu nome pela primeira vez desde que conheceram ou se era por causa dele o ter chamado em um tom repreendedor, porque obviamente não caiu na mentira dele. De qualquer maneira, Dylan fechou o livro e o colocou sobre a mesa antes de olhar para a pessoa a sua frente.

“Por que você está fazendo isso?” Dylan o questionou, sentindo-se frustrado com toda aquela situação, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo de possivelmente estar estragando qualquer oportunidade no futuro deles poderem ter mais conversas como aquelas já tiveram tantas vezes antes. Seja por coincidência ou não.

“Fazendo o quê?”

“Isso!” exclamou irritado, apontando para si e para ele. “Conversar comigo, ser gentil, sempre me ajudando… Por quê?” Dylan sabia que estava se comportando de maneira idiota, porém não conseguia evitar agora que tinha começado a mostrar o quanto o fato de não saber o que tudo aquilo significava para ele o deixava frustrado.

O breve pensamento de imaginar Cliff se levantando naquele momento e indo embora, fez Dylan sentir um dor no coração familiar demais, pois era assim que ele se sentia toda vez em que percebia que os seus pais o estavam ignorando. Ele pensou que havia se acostumado com aquela dor, mas pelo visto estava enganado. Para a sua surpresa, o rapaz do terceiro ano permaneceu sentado na sua frente, com uma expressão séria como se estivesse refletindo sobre todas as palavras que tinha ouvido do outro.

“Eu não sabia que você era o irmão mais novo de Ryan até a cerimônia do chapéu seletor quando a professora disse o seu sobrenome.” foram as primeira palavras que Cliff disse após terem ficado um tempo quietos. “Admito que no começo pensei em você como o irmão de um bom amigo meu e sinto que devo me desculpar por isso, porque você só descobriu sobre isso apenas na partida de quadribol, não foi?” como resposta, Dylan apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. “Eu sinto muito.” a honestidade na sua voz fez o outro piscar em surpresa. “Eu gostaria que nós dois tivéssemos a oportunidade de nos apresentar direito antes de tudo, porém isso não quer dizer que eu mudaria qualquer um dos nossos encontros.” Cliff sorriu gentilmente. “E espero que eu não seja o único a pensar desse jeito. Porque… eu odiaria perder a sua amizade por algo tão bobo.”

Pode-se dizer que Dylan tinha o péssimo hábito de ser pessimista, principalmente quando se tratava de se relacionar com os outros. Era complicado confiar em novas pessoas quando você mesmo não se sente à vontade com a possibilidade de compartilhar os seus pensamentos e sentimentos com os outros. Gael poderia se considerar uma exceção, pois Dylan duvidava que algum dia conseguiria encontrar alguém como ele. No entanto, com Cliff foi completamente diferente. Como poderia dizer a que ponto passaram de estranhos, para conhecidos e depois para colegas, para de fato começar a serem amigos? Na verdade, dava a impressão que com eles não houve fases, eles simplesmente passaram de desconhecidos para pessoas que se sentiam à vontade na presença do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que gostavam de conversar entre si. Como Gael insistiu em dizer, o que os dois poderiam ser senão amigos?

“Você pode me contar o motivo de Ryan já ter ido para a detenção?” sorrindo para Cliff, Dylan perguntou apoiando os dois braços na mesa, demonstrando claramente que se sentia satisfeito com a resposta do outro.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Cliff piscou em surpresa, pois não era aquilo que estava esperando ouvir, contudo ele logo sorriu e também apoiou os seus dois braços na mesa que ambos dividiam.

“Não posso te dizer algo que não é meu para contar, Dylan.” ao escutar isso, o outro riu se afastando da mesa e encostando as costas na cadeira. “Mas… eu posso te mostrar por que eu quebrei as regras da escola naquele dia.” essas palavras imediatamente chamaram a atenção do mais novo, o qual o encarou curioso.

“Pensei que você tinha dito que era por causa do Logan.” Dylan retrucou em um claro tom que deixava claro que desde o início ele não tinha acreditado naquela mentira.

“Encontre comigo no mesmo lugar em que nos encontramos para realizar a nossa detenção hoje a noite, depois da hora de ir dormir.” Cliff informou ainda sorrindo, mas também fazendo questão de dizer essas palavras de um jeito misterioso.

“Eu não vou cumprir outra detenção, Cliff.” ele informou com frieza, porém sorrindo.

“Confia em mim. Vai valer a pena.” Cliff garantiu em um tom sério e confiante. “Não seremos pegos por ninguém. Eu tenho uma maneira eficaz de andarmos pela escola sem sermos vistos.” fez uma pausa. “Prometo que você estará de volta para o seu dormitório antes que perceba.”

“Mesmo que eu acredite em você… como vou chegar no portão do castelo sem que ninguém me veja?” Dylan questionou, tentando mentalmente se repreender por já se sentir animado com o fato de Cliff querer compartilhar um segredo com si e também com a possibilidade de novamente quebrar as regras da escola, porém sem ser pego dessa vez.

“Tenho plena confiança que um garoto do primeiro ano como você que não tinha intenção nenhuma de perder em um duelo para alguém do terceiro ano como John vai conseguir realizar essa tarefa sem dificuldades, estou certo?” os dois sorriram de um jeito confidente.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, assim que teve certeza que os seus colegas estavam dormindo, Dylan saiu da sua cama silenciosamente já pegando o seu casaco e a sua varinha. Sair da sala comunal era a parte mais fácil se comparado ao caminho que teria que fazer para finalmente chegar no portão. Tomando todo o cuidado possível, mantendo a varinha pronto para realizar um feitiço se fosse necessário, ele em poucos minutos conseguiu chegar até o portão. Dylan pensou em sussurrar o nome de Cliff, contudo achou que isso seria estúpido já que teve todo o trabalho de chegar ali tomando as devidas precauções para não fazer nenhum barulho. Antes que pudesse se perder mais nos seus pensamentos, em um lugar que tinha certeza que estava vazio apareceu um Cliff o chamando para se juntar a ele debaixo de uma capa invisível. O que diabos? Estranhamento, ao mesmo tempo, aquilo fez todo o sentido.

Juntos, debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade, os dois saíram da escola e foram para um ponto específico da floresta proibida. Dylan já estava prestes a dizer que não sentia nenhuma vontade de entrar naquele lugar de novo, até que Cliff apontou para uma forma adormecida perto de uma plantação de abóboras. Um hipogrifo. E ele era tão lindo.

“Eu o encontrei por acaso em uma das minhas caminhadas e percebi que ele tinha quebrado a perna, então cuidei dele até que estivesse totalmente curado.” Cliff explicou tirando a capa de cima deles. “Ele provavelmente vai voltar para casa logo, mas eu fico feliz que pude mostrá-lo para você.” ele riu baixo, pois não queria acordar o animal. “Considere isto o meu presente de Natal atrasado para você.”

“Você simplesmente não faz sentido algum, Cliff.” confessou Dylan, não sabendo como reagir a tudo aquilo. “Você tem noção do quanto orgulhosos os hipogrifos são? Um pequeno erro e ele poderia ter te machucado seriamente.”

“Bem, esta característica meio que lembra você, não acha?”

“Muito engraçado.” ele deu um soco de leve no ombro de Cliff, o qual apenas continuou a sorrir com a sua calma de sempre. “Muito obrigado por ter mostrado ele para mim, apesar de eu ainda achar que você foi muito imprudente ao cuidar dele sozinho.” agradeceu em um tom sério, porém sorrindo ao olhar novamente para o animal adormecido. “Ele é muito mais bonito que nos livros.”

“Eu sei.” concordou, também voltando o seu olhar para o hipogrifo. “Por isso queria mostrar para você. Seria uma pena ser o único que o viu.”

Após deixar um pouco de comida no local em que sempre deixava para o hipogrifo, detalhe que a comida aqui significa a um conjunto de coelhos mortos que Dylan sequer conseguia imaginar de onde Cliff tinha pego aquilo. Poucos minutos depois, os dois começaram a voltar para o castelo.

“E qual é a dessa capa?” perguntou Dylan curioso, olhando e tocando no material diferente e especial da capa de invisibilidade, algo que pensava só existir dentro de uma história de um livro infantil como aquela dos três irmãos.

“Herança de família.” Cliff respondeu observando o outro analisar a capa. “Pertencia ao meu pai e pelo visto é tradição passar para os filhos. Acabou sendo bem útil para andar pelo castelo de noite.” riu ao ver Dylan lhe lançar um olhar repreendedor. “Não que eu faça isso com frequência. Você pode perguntar para Logan se não acredita em mim.”

Ao avistarem o portão do castelo, eles pararam de conversar e se esconderam debaixo da capa de Cliff para voltarem para os seus respectivos dormitórios. Por razões óbvias, eles foram primeiro no da Corvinal e quando tiveram certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto, Dylan saiu de debaixo da capa.

“Cliff.” Dylan o chamou antes que desaparece ao se cobrir totalmente com a capa.

“Sim?”

“Você ainda me vê como irmão de um amigo seu?” perguntou com um pouco de insegurança.

“Honestamente? Não. Você é quem você sempre foi desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos naquela vagão de trem.” os dois trocaram sorrisos. “E você ainda me vê como um amigo do John?” perguntou em um tom de brincadeira, o que fez Dylan rir.

“Prometo que eu tento não usar muito isso contra você, mesmo quando às vezes isso parece ser impossível.” ele respondeu rindo com honestidade. “Mas ainda não consigo entender como vocês dois são amigos.”

“Justo.” Cliff segurou melhor a capa. “Boa noite, Dylan.” e ao se cobrir, ficou completamente invisível, porém ainda deveria estar por perto.

“Boa noite, Cliff.”

No dia seguinte os resultados das provas saíram e todos se sentiram felizes e aliviados por terem conseguido passar em todas as disciplinas sem problemas. Dylan não gostou de ter cometido alguns erros bobos que o impediram de ganhar a nota máxima em duas provas, contudo estava de bom humor, então acabou não criando caso com aquilo.

Com o final do ano letivo e todos os pontos das casas contabilizados, a taça das casas foi, depois de uma disputa acirrada, para a Corvinal, seguida pela Grifinória, Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa. Aparentemente a maioria dos pontos ganhos tinham sido conquistados graças a Dylan e por mais estranho que achasse receber agradecimentos dos colegas, ele estava feliz com toda aquela comemoração. Dylan não esperava que fosse se sentir daquele jeito só porque a sua casa tinha ganho, contudo ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que não era só por causa disso que se sentia na expectativa do próximo ano chegar logo.

Amber estava certa. Dylan amava aquela escola. Porque para ele aquele lugar lhe parecia ser especial como um lar que por anos pensou que nunca mais fosse voltar a encontrar desde o dia em que parou de considerar a casa dos pais como sua casa. Agora que o tinha encontrado, mal podia esperar para que as férias de verão acabassem para que pudesse embarcar no trem vermelho na plataforma nove três quartos para começar mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts.


End file.
